EVEN IF I DIE, IT'S YOU - KookJin TaeJin TaeGi FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "I can't stop even when I get hurt because of you.. It's you even if I have to die.. - Kim Taehyung" ... Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi #KookJin #TaeJin #TaeGi FF
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Title: EVEN IF I DIE, IT'S YOU**

 **Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi** ** **(slight: Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon)** #KookJin #TaeJin #TaeGi FF  
**

 **Lenght:** **Three Shoot (5 Chapter include Prologue and Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1 : PROLOGUE**

 **.**

 _ **"** **V & Jin (BTS) – Even If I Die, It's You (Ost. Hwarang)  
**_

 _ **In my cracked heart**_  
 _ **Your cold sighs**_  
 _ **Like a slowly withering flower**_  
 _ **Fall onto my heart**_

 _ **This damn love, because of you**_  
 _ **I can't move even if I'm hurt**_  
 _ **Even if I die, it's only you**_  
 _ **Without you, tears fill up my heart**_  
 _ **It's just black hell**_  
 _ **To me, that's who you are**_

 _ **Don't leave me, don't leave me here**_  
 _ **Turn the footsteps of your heart back to me**_  
 _ **I really want you, I put my life on the line**_  
 _ **Take me into the scattered light**_  
 _ **To the end of the world na na na na na na**_  
 _ **It's gonna be you na na na na na na**_  
 _ **It's gonna be you na na na na na na**_  
 _ **I can't let go**_

 _ **The key of my fate that I gave to the sky**_  
 _ **It's in my hands again**_  
 _ **I swallow in a long sigh and burn up my soul**_  
 _ **So I can have you**_

 _ **This damn love, because of you**_  
 _ **I can't quit even if I'm hurt**_  
 _ **Even if I die, it's only you**_  
 _ **Without you, I have no blood or tears**_  
 _ **I become a dangerous shadow**_  
 _ **To me, that's who you are**_

 _ **Don't leave me, don't leave me here**_  
 _ **Turn the footsteps of your heart back to me**_  
 _ **I really want you, I put my life on the line**_  
 _ **Take me into the scattered light**_  
 _ **To the end of the world na na na na na na**_  
 _ **It's gonna be you na na na na na na**_  
 _ **It's gonna be you na na na na na na**_  
 _ **I can't let go**_

 _ **I'll sacrifice myself to protect you**_  
 _ **I'll do it obviously**_  
 _ **I will make this crisis into an opportunity**_  
 _ **You are my best decision, nothing can stop me**_  
 _ **Take me into the scattered light**_  
 _ **To the end of the world na na na na na na**_  
 _ **It's gonna be you na na na na na na**_  
 _ **It's gonna be you na na na na na na**_  
 _ **I can't let go**_

 _ **na na na na na na**_  
 _ **na na na na na na**_ "

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV**

Aku berjalan di sekitar Han River malam itu.

Angin berhembus sangat kencang, dan aku merasa sangat kedinginan.

Tidak. Tidak kedinginan sebenarnya.

Karena aku.. Suka dengan udara dingin..

Membuat hatiku yang beku ini semakin beku...

Aku, suka dengan keadaan dimana aku merasa bahwa aku mati rasa.

Karena hidupku... Memang sesuatu yang harus kujalani atas dasar keinginan orang tuaku, bukan kehidupan yang sesuai dengan harapanku.

Aku berdiri di tepi Han River, dan memejamkan kedua mataku.

Kepalaku mengadah ke atas, dan aku menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Menikmati angin yang sangat dingin yang berhembus menerpa wajahku.

Syal merah terang yang kulilitkan di leherku seketika itu juga terbang.

"Uh?" sahutku sambil melihat ke samping, ke arah dimana syalku terbang terbawa angin.

Dan sosok itu...

Tepat berada dihadapanku kini...

Seorang pria tinggi yang begitu manis...

Tengah berdiri di tepi Han River juga, berjarak sekitar 50 meter disampingku.

Tengah menatap Han River dengan tatapan yang begitu sedih.

Dan detik itu juga aku seperti tengah tersihir olehnya.

Aku terdiam, mematung...

Terpesona...

Melihat sosoknya yang begitu indah dimataku...

Jika ia sebuah karya seni, maka ia adalah karya seni terindah yang pernah kulihat di dunia ini selama aku hidup...

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **Note: SALAHKAN HWARANG! SALAHKAN HWARANG NYURUH V DAN JIN NYANYI OST! SALAHKAN HWARANG KENAPA OST NYA ENAK! SALAHKAN TAEJIN KENAPA SUARANYA ENAK! DAN TERCIPTALAH FF DADAKAN INI :)**

 **Untuk kelanjutannya, seperti biasa, belum bisa saya janjikan karena masih fokus ngerjain "Bangtan Fear Street", "Our Youth", sama "I'm A Fallen Leave", sama lagi garap "Bangtan Bloody School" juga XD**

 **Tapi saya usahakan secepatnya saya post lanjutan chapternya ya :) semoga awal tahun 2017 FF ini sudah bisa saya post :)**

 **Selamat menunggu, jangan lupa reviewnya ya :) /deep bows/**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: EVEN IF I DIE, IT'S YOU**

 **Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi (slight: Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon) #KookJin #TaeJin #TaeGi FF**

 **Lenght:** **Three Shoot (5 Chapter include Prologue and Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV - 4 SEPTEMBER 2016**

Aku berjalan di sekitar Han River malam itu.

Angin berhembus sangat kencang, dan aku merasa sangat kedinginan.

Tidak. Tidak kedinginan sebenarnya.

Karena aku.. Suka dengan udara dingin..

Membuat hatiku yang beku ini semakin beku...

Aku, suka dengan keadaan dimana aku merasa bahwa aku mati rasa.

Karena hidupku... Memang sesuatu yang harus kujalani atas dasar keinginan orang tuaku, bukan kehidupan yang sesuai dengan harapanku.

Aku berdiri di tepi Han River, dan memejamkan kedua mataku.

Kepalaku mengadah ke atas, dan aku menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

Menikmati angin yang sangat dingin yang berhembus menerpa wajahku.

Syal merah terang yang kulilitkan di leherku seketika itu juga terbang.

"Uh?" sahutku sambil melihat ke samping, ke arah dimana syalku terbang terbawa angin.

Dan sosok itu...

Tepat berada dihadapanku kini...

Seorang pria tinggi yang begitu manis...

Tengah berdiri di tepi Han River juga, berjarak sekitar 50 meter disampingku.

Tengah menatap Han River dengan tatapan yang begitu sedih.

Dan detik itu juga aku seperti tengah tersihir olehnya.

Aku terdiam, mematung...

Terpesona...

Melihat sosoknya yang begitu indah dimataku...

Jika ia sebuah karya seni, maka ia adalah karya seni terindah yang pernah kulihat di dunia ini selama aku hidup...

Aku terus mengamati ekspresi yang terbentuk di wajah manisnya.

Ekspresi yang menunjukkan kepedihan yang begitu dalam..

Aku jadi berpikir saat itu juga.. Apa yang ada dalam pikirannya?

Apa... Yang membuatnya terlihat sangat pilu seperti itu?

Dan tiba-tiba saja..

Aku melihat..

Pria manis itu melangkahkan kakinya mendekat ke sungai...

Jangan bilang... Kalau ia... Berencana bunuh diri?

Aku refleks berlari dan mendorong tubuhnya yang tengah berjalan menuju sungai itu hingga tubuhnya dan tubuhku tersungkur ke tepi sungai.

"Ouch!" Rintihannya saja terdengar begitu indah di telingaku.

Aku segera menatap wajahnya, yang berada dalam pelukanku.

Ia juga tengah menatapku... Dan aku bisa melihat dengan sangat jelas bahwa air matanya basah digenangi air mata..

"Neo... Gwenchana?" tanyaku sambil menatap wajahnya.

"Lepaskan aku, imma!" sahutnya sambil mendorong tubuhku agar aku melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuhnya.

"Ah.. Mian..." sahutku sambil refleks berdiri.

Ia juga berdiri dan kini menatapku dengan tatapan tajamnya.

"Kau ini siapa? Mengapa kau bisa-bisanya mengganggu urusanku?" sahutnya dengan nada sinis sambil menatapku dengan sangat tajam.

"Kau.. Berniat bunuh diri dengan menenggelamkan dirimu ke dalam sungai kan? Tentu saja aku harus mencegahmu!" sahutku.

Ia terdiam sambil menatapku.

"Hajima... Jangan sia-siakan nyawamu sebodoh itu..." sahutku lagi.

"Ini hidupku.. Ini urusanku... Mengapa kau harus ikut campur?" sahutnya.

Bibirnya yang merah merona itu terlihat sedikit bergetar, kurasa ia kedinginan karena angin malam yang sangat dingin.

"Kau... Mengapa berjalan-jalan malam-malam begini dengan pakaian setipis itu?" sahutku.

Ia mengernyitkan keningnya.

Aku segera mengambil syalku yang terjatuh di tanah akibat terbawa angin barusan.

Aku menghampiri pria manis itu dan melilitkan syal merah terangku itu ke lehernya.

Ia diam, tak bergerak.

"Pakai itu... Aku tak tega melihat pria semanis dirimu kedinginan malam-malam begini..." sahutku.

Dan seolah pria manis itu menyadari bahwa aku juga tengah kedinginan, ia berkata, "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu? Kau... Juga kedinginan..."

Aku tersenyum. "Pakai saja... Aku tahan dingin.. Aku.. Suka kedinginan... Karena ketika aku kedinginan, hatiku semakin membeku... Aku suka itu.."

Pria manis itu membelalakan kedua bola matanya mendengar ucapanku.

"Aku tak tahu apa masalahmu.. Hanya saja, aku juga memiliki beban yang sangat berat dalam hidupku.. Namun, tak sekalipun aku berpikir untuk bunuh diri... Jadi kumohon, berhentilah berpikir dengan bodoh... Wajah manismu seharusnya bisa mencerahkan dunia ini... Tetaplah hidup... Karena aku, sangat menyukai wajah manismu itu..." sahutku.

Sebenarnya aku juga bingung apa yang tengah kuucapkan ini sebenarnya!

Pria manis itu mengernyitkan keningnya, kebingungan menatapku.

"Ini pertemuan pertama kita... Namaku Kim Taehyung... Siapa namamu?" tanyaku.

Ia terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu akhirnya ia menjawab pertanyaanku. "Kim.. Seokjin..."

"Seokjin-sshi... Jika kita bertemu lagi di kemudian hari, maka di pertemuan kedua kita itulah, aku akan memberikan hatiku sepenuhnya untukmu... Jadi... Hiduplah dengan baik.. Dan jangan pernah terpikir untuk bunuh diri lagi.. Araseo?" sahutku.

"Cih... Siapa bilang aku tertarik padamu? Siapa kau sampai kau berani-beraninya mengatur kehidupanku?" gerutu pria manis bernama Seokjin itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum. "Aku ini siapa? Anggap saja aku malaikat penolongmu malam ini..."

"Cih.." gerutunya sambil berjalan pergi, menjauh dariku, dengan ekspresi wajah sangat kesal.

Aku menatap punggungnya yang berjalan menjauhiku.

Dan syal merahku yang melilit di lehernya, entah mengapa terlihat jauh lebih indah daripada ketika syal itu berada di leherku.

Lalu... Apakah saat itu juga... Aku... Jatuh cinta padanya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUHTOR POV - 8 OKTOBER 2016**

Sebulan sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan Taehyung dan Jin di Han River.

Keduanya menjalani kehidupan mereka seperti biasa.

Kehidupan... Yang tidak diinginkan mereka untuk mereka jalani...

Pagi itu Taehyung lagi-lagi berjalan sendirian di taman yang berada tak jauh dari apartement tempatnya tinggal.

Apartement yang paling dibencinya.

Karena ia sama sekali tidak pernah berharap tinggal disana! Sama sekali tidak pernah berharap.

Ia hanya menghabiskan waktunya di apartement itu seminim mungkin.

Taehyung lebih suka berkeliaran di alam bebas daripada harus tinggal di apartement itu dengan terpaksa.

Dan dari kejauhan, sosok seorang pria mungil berkulit pucat berjalan menghampiri Taehyung.

Ekspresi kesal terbentuk di wajah pria mungil berkulit putih pucat itu.

"Yaaaa, Kim Taehyung! Apa kau mengabaikan telepon dariku lagi, huh?" sahutnya sambil menatap Taehyung dengan kesal.

"Mian, hyeong.." sahut Taehyung.

Pria mungil berkulit pucat itu menghela nafas. "Lihat aku, Kim Taehyung! Aku ini Min.. Yoon.. Gi... Tunanganmu! Araseo?"

Taehyung menatap pria bertubuh mungil bernama Yoongi itu dengan tatapan datar, tanpa ekspresi. "Kau tunangan yang dipilih kedua orang tuaku... Bukan oleh hatiku..."

"Cih..." gerutu Yoongi. "Lalu, apa kau punya pilihan lain?"

" _Sial!_ " gerutu batinku.

"Malam ini ada pertemuan keluarga besar Min... Kau harus datang bersamaku..." sahut Yoongi sambil berjalan semakin mendekat ke arah Taehyung.

"Kau harus datang denganku... Jika kau... Masih ingin kedua orang tuamu... Tinggal dengan bahagia di apartement itu..." bisik Yoongi tepat di telinga Taehyung.

Yoongi segera berjalan menjauh dari Taehyung dengan ekspresi cool di wajahnya.

"Dasar bajingan!" gerutu Taehyung sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya, menahan agar amarahnya tidak meledak begitu saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIN POV - 8 OKTOBER 2016**

Aku membuka kedua mataku.

Sinar matahari sudah begitu terang masuk ke dalam kamarku melalu sela-sela jendela kamarku.

Aku terduduk di atas kasurku.

Aku menatap seisi kamarku yang dipenuhi dengan warna pink.

Seprai kasurku yang berwarna pink, tepi ranjangku yang berwarna pink, gorden kamarku yang berwarna pink, wallpaper dinding kamarku yang berwarna pink, meja rias dan kursi di dalam kamarku yang berwarna pink, serta satu set sofa di sudut kamar yang berwarna pink.

Semua terlihat begitu indah.

Membuatku merasa seolah aku ada seorang Jinderella...

Namun... Hatiku... Terasa kosong...

Tidak..

Bukannya kosong...

Namun perih... Perih dan sakit, itu yang lebih cocok untuk kugambarkan sebagai apa yang tengah kurasakan.

Berada di dalam kamar seindah ini adalah cita-citaku sejak kecil..

Namun.. Setelah aku berhasil meraih apa yang kuimpikan ini, aku justru membenci kamar ini..

Aku.. Membenci semua kemewahan yang kuperoleh sekarang...

Karena semua ini... Tidaklah berjalan sesuai dengan keinginanku..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - 8 OKTOBER 2016**

Jin berjalan turun dari lantai dua menuju ke lantai satu, menapakan kedua kaki indahnya di anak-anak tangga yang begitu indah.

Rumah yang semewah istana itu sekilas terlihat begitu sepadan dengan keindahan wajah dan tubuh Jin.

Melihat Jin menuruni anak-anak tangga yang indah itu seolah seperti tengah melihat seorang puteri dari negeri khayangan yang tengah berjalan menuruni tangga istananya.

Namun... Tidak dengan hati Jin...

Jika seseorang bisa melihat isi hati Jin ketika menuruni anak-anak tangga itu, maka itu akan terlihat seperti seorang tawanan yang tengah berjalan menuruni tangga penjaranya.

"Selamat pagi, tuan Jin..." sahut salah seorang pelayan yang berada disana.

Jin hanya menganggukan kepalanya seperti biasa.

"Silakan ke ruang makan, sarapan sudah disiapkan.." sahut pelayan lainnya.

"Araseo..." sahut Jin sambil berjalan menuju ruang makan yang begitu luas.

Jin duduk, seorang diri, di meja yang sangat panjang itu, sambil bersiap menyantap sarapan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Cih... Untuk apa meja sepanjang ini jika aku harus makan sendirian setiap harinya?" gerutu Jin sambil memotong roti sandwich di piringnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV - 8 OKTOBER 2016**

Mengapa udara siang ini harus seterik ini? Cih...

Kemana aku harus melangkah kali ini?

Aku sudah berputar mengelilingi taman hingga enam kali...

Aku akhirnya memilih untuk duduk di depan sebuah mini market sambil meneguk sekaleng soda yang baru saja kubeli di mini market itu.

Aku menatap orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dihadapanku.

Beberapa dari mereka terlihat sama sepertiku, membenci udara terik siang ini..

Beberapa dari mereka terlihat sangat sibuk sehingga harus berlarian kesana kemari untuk mengejar waktu...

Namun, beberapa dari mereka terlihat sangat bahagia, karena tengah bergandengan dan bermesraan dengan pasangan mereka, yang aku yakin sangat mereka cintai.

Cih!

Aku memejamkan kedua mataku, dan tiba-tiba bayangan wajah pria manis bernama Kim Seokjin itu melintas dalam benakku...

Ah... Sudah untuk kesekian kalinya wajah manisnya melintas di benakku...

Sebulan sudah berlalu...

Dan aku tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengannya..

Cih... Apakah yang namanya takdir itu benar-benar ada?

Harapanku untuk bertemu dengannya lagi musnah sudah!

Sebulan sudah berlalu, namun aku tidak lagi pernah berpapasan dengannya...

Mungkin, ia hanya sebuah keindahan yang melintas sekilas dalam kehidupanku.

Hanya hadir sejenak untuk kuingat, dan tidak akan pernah lagi kutemui...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - 8 OKTOBER 2016**

Malam itu, dengan sangat terpaksa Taehyung berjalan sambil menggandeng lengan Yoongi, menghadiri acara pertemuan keluarga besar Min.

Taehyung harus terpaksa tersenyum di depan keluarga besar Min.

Jika tidak, maka habis sudah kehidupannya!

"Aku paling senang dengan acara-acara seperti ini.. Karena hanya di acara-acara seperti inilah kau bersedia tersenyum kepadaku..." sahut Yoongi ketika ia dan Taehyung tengah duduk untuk makan berdua di meja yang ada di tengah ruangan.

Taehyung menatap wajah Yoongi sekilas.

Sebenarnya, bagi Taehyung, wajah Yoongi terlihat cukup manis. Gaya coolnya membuatnya terlihat sangat menarik...

Apalagi, mereka sama-sama berasal dari Daegu... Dan kepribadian Yoongi cukup menarik...

Hanya saja, mereka dipertemukan dalam situasi yang membuat Taehyung jadi membenci Yoongi. Sangat... Membencinya...

Acara itu akhirnya berakhir.

Taehyung mengantarkan Yoongi dengan mobil mewah itu ke depan rumah Yoongi yang begitu mewah.

Sesampainya mereka di rumah Yoongi, Taehyung turun dari mobil itu dan berjalan menjauh dari rumah Yoongi.

"Yaaaishhh! Kim Taehyung! Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu? Bawa saja mobil ini ke apartementmu! Aku masih punya empat mobil lain di rumahku ini..." gerutu Yoongi.

Taehyung, seperti biasa, tidak menanggapi ucapan Yoongi dan terus berjalan menjauh dari rumah mewah milik Yoongi itu.

Yoongi menatap punggung Taehyung yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya.

"Mengapa ia... Tidak bisa memahami isi hatiku yang sebenarnya?" gumam Yoongi sambil terus menatap punggung Taehyung yang terus berjalan menjauh darinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - 9 OKTOBER 2016**

Pagi yang sangat cerah.

Jin paling suka dengan hari Minggu, karena hanya setiap Minggu ia bebas melakukan apapun yang diinginkannya.

Jin keluar rumah sejak pagi-pagi sekali, bersiap untuk memulai ritual lari paginya mengelilingi sekitaran Han River.

"Jangan lupa kembali sebelum jam sepuluh malam, araseo?" sahut sebuah suara dari dalam rumah mewah itu, memperingatkan Jin.

"Araseo..." sahut Jin.

Jin segera berlari keluar rumah dengan penuh semangat.

Seperti biasanya, sepanjang perjalanan dari rumah mewah itu menuju ke Han River, Jin selalu menyapa beberapa ahjumma pedagang kaki lima yang berjualan di sepanjang jalan.

"Pagi, Kim ahjumma~" sapa Jin sambil berjalan melintasi gerobak kecil berisi aksesoris hasil buatan tangan Kim ahjumma.

Kim ahjumma tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Jin. "Pagi, uri Jinderella..."

Jin terus berjalan dan tiba di depan sebuah gerobak kecil yang menjual beberapa jajanan pasar.

"Song ahjumma, bungkuskan aku jajanan seperti biasanya~" sahut Jin sambil mengeluarkan uang yang sudah disiapkannya di sakunya.

Song ahjumma tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sebuah kantung plastik berisi jajanan kesukaan Jin. "Ini.. Seperti biasa..."

"Gumawo, ahjumma~ Ini uangnya.. Semoga harimu indah hari ini~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum.

Jin terus berjalan sambil menikmati kue-kue yang baru saja dibelinya, dan ia tiba di sebuah gerobak kecil yang menjual es krim kesukaannya.

"Choi ahjumma~ Satu es krim strawberry seperti biasa~" sahut Jin sambil tersenyum dan mengeluarkan uang dari sakunya.

"Aigoo~ Kau selalu terlihat manis seperti biasanya, Jinderella.." sahut Choi ahjumma sambil menyerahkan sebuah es krim strawberry kepada Jin."

Jin tersenyum dan menyerahkan uang itu kepada Choi ahjumma. "Kau juga semakin terlihat cantik, ahjumma~"

"Aigooooo~ Kau memang paling pintar menyenangkan hatiku, Jinderella!" sahut Choi ahjumma.

Jin kembali lanjut berjalan menuju Han Rver sambil bersenandung dan menghabiskan es krim di tangannya itu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja... Langkahnya terhenti...

Karena ketika ia tiba di Han River...

Pria tampan dengan wajah nyaris sempurna itu... Berdiri.. Tepat dihadapannya...

Begitu juga dengan sang pria tampan bernama Kim Taehyung itu.

Taehyung, yang tengah meminum sekaleng soda di tangannya sambil berjalan-jalan di Han River pagi itu, juga terdiam dan menghentikan langkahnya ketika melihat siapa yang tengah berdiri dihadapannya.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Vizah HD : jin nya uke disini :( nanti ya kapan2 saya buatin insya allah ff JinTae :)**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : maaf udah saya revisi dewicantik XD thx to correct me :)**

 **zizid exo: silakan di donlot mp3 nya enak bgt lagunya :)**

 **mphiihopeworld: mphiiiiiiiiiiii darimana aja? kan tae-v kangen tauuu #abaikan XD thx a lot pujiannya, here lanjutannya :)**

 **celindazifan : here lanjutannya :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : we meet again :) semoga bisa ya.. semoga kamu suka sama ff ini :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : here lanjutannya :)**

 **sekarzane : baper? whoaaaa thx to liking my ff {} here lanjutannya :)**

 **StarlightLeo : coba sini saya minta no hp bang pdnim ada kaga? XD here lanjutannya :)**

* * *

 **KAGA KERASA UDAH 2017 AJA :)  
**

 **SEMOGA DI 2017 INI KALIAN TERUS STAY SAMA SAYA YA :)**

 **SEMOGA SAYA JUGA BISA MENJADI AUTHOR YANG LABIH BAIK LAGI :)**

 **THX A LOT BUAT KALIAN SEMUA YANG UDAH NEMENIN SAYA SELAMA TAHUN 2016 KEMARIN /peluk satu2/ {}**

 **THX A LOT BUAT SELALU NGASIH MASUKAN, SARAN, DUKUNGAN, SEMANGAT, PUJIAN, DAN REVIEW2NYA :)**

 **SARANGHAE, YEOREBUN~ :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: EVEN IF I DIE, IT'S YOU**

 **Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi (slight: Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon) #KookJin #TaeJin #TaeGi FF**

 **Lenght:** **Three Shoot (5 Chapter include Prologue and Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV - 9 OKTOBER 2016**

Aku menghentikan langkahku.

Dan terdiam membeku... Menatap pria manis yang ada dihadapanku itu...

Sang pria manis bernama Kim Seokjin... Yang sudah sebulan ini begitu ingin kutemui...

"Seokjin-sshi..." sahutku, memecahkan keheningan diantara kami berdua.

Ia juga terlihat sangat terkejut ketika berpapasan denganku.

Kedua bola matanya yang indah terlihat membulat dengan sempurna..

"Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi... Pertemuan kedua kita..." sahutku.

Seokjin berusaha menghindariku dengan membalikan badannya, namun aku segera berlari menghampirinya dan mencengkram bahunya, membuatnya membalikkan tubuhnya dan tatapan kami beradu.

"Kau bisa berpikir aku ini pria yang aneh.. Namun kenyataannya... Kita ditakdirkan bertemu lagi, Seokjin-sshi.." sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Yaishhh.. Lepaskan cengkramanmu!" gerutunya.

Aku melepaskan cengkramanku di bahunya, dan aku segera mengatakan apa yang selama ini ingin kukatakan padanya.

"Seperti janjiku pada pertemuan pertama kita dulu... Bahwa jika kita bertemu lagi, aku akan menyerahkan hatiku seutuhnya untukmu..." sahutku sambil tersenyum.

"Kau gila.." sahutnya.

"Majjayo.. Aku juga merasakan, bahwa aku mulai menjadi gila.. Sejak bertemu denganmu malam itu, otakku tidak bisa berpikir dengan normal..." sahutku.

Angin berhembus disekitar kami, membuat poni Seokjin tertiup angin. Wajahnya terlihat semakin manis dimataku.

"Aku rasa... Aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu.. Sejak malam itu, Seokjin-sshi.." sahutku.

Ia menatapku sambil memicingkan kedua matanya.

"Cukup panggil aku dengan sebutan Jin... Itu nama panggilanku.." sahutnya.

"Jin? Araseo, Jin-sshi..." sahutku sambil tersenyum.

Ia terlihat seperti ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun tidak jadi diucapkannya.

"Waeyo? Apa.. Yang ingin kau katakan?" tanyaku.

"Lupakan... Aku sedang tidak mood untuk berdebat..." sahutnya.

"Mengapa harus berdebat?" tanyaku, kebingungan.

"Apa kau sendirian?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Kalau begitu, temani aku berjalan-jalan hari ini... Kebetulan aku sedang bosan jika harus menghabiskan hari ini sendirian... Anggap saja kau kuberikan kesempatan untuk berkencan satu hari denganku.." sahutnya dengan raut wajah sangat terpaksa.

Tapi tak apa bagiku. Walaupun ia merasa terpaksa, bukankah seiring berjalannya waktu, harusnya keberadaanku bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman bersamaku?

Benar kan?

Jadi, aku segera menganggukan kepalaku. "Oke, call!"

Dan kami berdua... Yang sebenarnya hanyalah dua orang asing yang baru saja bertemu dua kali secara tidak sengaja... Akhirnya menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama dengan cukup menyenangkan...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - 9 OKTOBER 2016**

Taehyung dan Jin, yang sama-sama terjebak dalam kehidupan yang rumit, dipersatukan oleh takdir untuk menghabiskan waktu mereka bersama hari itu.

Awalnya, suasana diantara mereka berdua sangat kaku...

Sangat kaku dan canggung..

Untunglah Taehyung pantang menyerah untuk mendapatkan hati Jin, sehingga tak lama kemudian suasana diantara mereka semakin mencair.

Mereka berdua duduk di rerumputan yang terletak tak jauh dari tepi Han River.

Taehyung berlari kecil membeli dua kotak susu segar di mini market yang tak jauh dari sana, lalu berlari menghampiri Jin.

"Ini untukmu, Jin-sshi..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Gumawo, Taehyung-sshi..." sahut Jin, kali ini ia mulai tersenyum, membalas senyuman Taehyung.

Sebuah senyuman yang terbentuk di wajah Jin sanggup membuat detak jantung Taehyung menjadi sangat cepat.

"Ayo duduk.." sahut Jin, membuyarkan lamunan Taehyung yang masih terpesona dengan senyuman Jin.

"Uh? Ah... Ne..." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi salah tingkah.

Jin menatap Taehyung. "Waeyo?"

Taehyung duduk tepat disamping Jin. "Senyumanmu... Sangat manis..."

Jin tertawa kecil dan tanpa sadar ia memukul pelan bahu Taehyung. "Kau sangat pintar merayu, hahaha~"

Taehyung menatap Jin yang tengah tertawa kecil itu. "Jinjja ya... Aku tidak sedang merayumu... Aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya.."

Jin terdiam dan menatap balik ke arah Taehyung.

" _Melihatnya dari jarak sedekat ini... Ternyata ia sangat sangat tampan... Bahkan jauh lebih tampan dari si brengsek itu..._ " gumam batin Jin.

"Waeyo, Jin-sshi? Kau.. Terpesona dengan ketampananku?" tanya Taehyung ketika menyadari Jin tengah memperhatikan wajahnya.

"Yaishhhh.." gerutu Jin sambil menoleh ke depan, membuang pandangannya dari wajah Taehyung.

"Ngomong-ngomong, usiamu berapa sebenarnya? Kau terlihat.. Lebih muda dariku.." sahut Jin, mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku? Aku kelahiran 1995... Neo?" tanya Taehyung.

"Whoaaaa~ Usia kita cukup jauh.. Aku kelahiran 1992.." sahut Jin.

"Ah, jinjja? Tapi wajahmu tidak menunjukkan kau setua itu... Kau terlihat seperti seumuran denganku.." sahut Taehyung.

Jin berdeham mendengar pujian Taehyung. Hatinya senang mendengar pujian itu, namun ia harus menjaga harga dirinya agar Taehyung tidak mengetahui bahwa ia senang dengan pujian Taehyung.

"Ehem... Kalau begitu mulai sekarang panggil saja aku Jin hyeong.. Dan aku akan memanggilmu Taehyung ah~" sahut Jin.

"Whoaaaa~ Joha! Itu terdengar lebih akrab daripada memanggil dengan sebutan Jin-sshi dan Taehyung-sshi!" sahut Taehyung penuh antusias.

"Cih..." sahut Jin sambil tersenyum melihat betapa senang Taehyung dengan ide Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV - 9 OKTOBER 2016**

Setelah hari agak siang, aku mengajak Jin hyeong makan siang bersama di sebuah rumah makan yang sederhana.

"Maaf tak bisa mengajakmu makan di tempat yang mahal... Tapi percayalah padaku, rasa makanan disini sangat enak!" sahutku.

Jin hyeong menganggukan kepalanya. "Araseo~"

Jadi kami masuk ke rumah makan kecil tempat biasa aku makan disana.

"Ahjussi, dua porsi... Makanan seperti yang biasa ku pesan..." sahutku kepada Kim ahjussi, pemilik rumah makan favoritku itu.

"Uh? Kau datang dengan seseorang kali ini? Biasanya kau selalu sendirian kesini.." sahut Kim ahjussi.

Aku tersenyum, lalu berbisik di telinganya. "Ia.. Sangat manis kan, ahjussi?"

Kim ahjussi menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo..."

Kim ahjussi masuk ke dalam menyiapkan pesananku, sementara aku duduk di meja, berhadapan dengan Jin hyeong.

"Kau sering kesini?" tanya Jin hyeong.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Sudah sejak dua tahun lalu, aku sering makan disini.."

Kami berdua berbincang-bincang dan aku bersyukur Jin hyeong juga menyukai masakan Kim ahjussi.

Setelah membayar pesanan kami, aku dan Jin hyeong memutuskan untuk bermain di game centre yang tak jauh dari rumah makan Kim ahjussi.

Kami bermain bersama, tertawa bersama, dan aku yakin bahwa sekarang Jin hyeong sudah mulai membuka hatinya untukku.

Dan sejujurnya, baru kali ini aku merasa, bahwa aku benar-benar.. Hidup...

Inilah pertama kalinya, aku menemukan kehidupan yang benar-benar layak untuk disebut sebagai kehidupan.

Semua karena.. Jin hyeong menemaniku seharian ini...

Apakah ini... Benar-benar yang disebut dengan.. Cinta?

Aku rasa... Aku sudah benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria manis disampingku ini...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - 9 OKTOBER 2016**

Waktu terasa berlalu begitu cepat bagi kedua pria itu.

Tak terasa hari sudah gelap, waktunya bagi Taehyung dan Jin untuk berpisah.

Mereka berdua berdiri berhadapan di tepi Han River.

"Rumahku ke arah sana.." tunjuk Jin.

"Rumahku ke arah sana.." tunjuk Taehyung, menunjuk ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Jin.

Menandakan bahwa saatnya bagi mereka untuk berpamitan dan berpisah disana.

"Sampai bertemu di pertemuan berikutnya, hyeong!" sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Apa... Akan ada pertemuan selanjutnya?" sahut Jin.

"Maksudmu? Kau tidak mau lagi bertemu denganku, hyeong? Kita kan bisa bertukar nomor handphone, lalu menentukan kapan kita bisa bermain bersama lagi..." sahut Taehyung.

Angin malam itu cukup dingin. Menerpa rambut Jin dan Taehyung dengan lembut.

Jin hanya bisa tersenyum.

"Waeyo, hyeong? Kau... Tidak suka bersamaku?" tanya Taehyung.

Tiba-tiba saja air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata Jin. Membuat kedua bola mata Taehyung membulat dengan sempurna.

"Kau.. Kenapa, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Gumawo, Taehyung ah.. Karena sudah menjadi pasangan dateku hari ini... Aku.. Sangat senang... Jinjja.." sahut Jin sambil menghapus air mata yang menetes dari kedua bola matanya.

"Lalu... Mengapa kau.. Menangis?" tanya Taehyung.

"Karena ini.. Akan menjadi pertemuan terakhir kita.." sahut Jin. Air mata Jin kembali menetes.

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya menatap Jin. "Wae.. Waeyo?"

"Karena aku... Sudah menikah..." sahut Jin sambil berusaha menahan agar tangisnya tidak meledak saat itu.

"Mwo.. Mwoya?" Kedua bola mata Taehyung semakin membulat dengan sempurna.

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. "Mianhae, Taehyung ah.. Karena tidak memberitahumu sejak tadi... Aku... Berusaha menghindarimu awalnya.. Karena aku.. Sudah menikah... Tapi, kau bersikeras mengatakan ingin berkenalan denganku.. Jadi, kupikir, akan menyenangkan jika bisa menjadi pasangan kencanmu untuk satu hari ini..."

Taehyung terdiam. Menatap Jin dalam diam.

"Aku.. Benar-benar merasa sangat bahagia menjadi pasangan kencanmu hari ini.. Jinjja gumawo, karena sudah membuatku tertawa seharian ini..." sahut Jin sambil terisak dalam tangis.

Taehyung masih tak bisa bergerak. Ia hanya bisa menatap Jin dalam diam.

"Dan sekarang... Sudah saatnya kita.. Untuk benar-benar berpisah.. Terima kasih untuk semuanya hari ini. Taehyung ah..." sahut Jin.

Jin segera berjalan menjauh dari Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap punggung Jin yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya.

"Ia.. Sudah... Menikah?" gumam Taehyung.

Seketika itu juga, bersamaan dengan sosok Jin yang berjalan semakin menjauh darinya, perasaan Taehyung hancur berkeping-keping.

Cinta pertamanya yang baru saja membuatnya tertawa seharian itu... Harus berakhir dengan tragis... Sebelum ia sempat berjuang untuk mendapatkannya...

TES~

Air mata menetes dari kedua bola mata Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - 16 OKTOBER 2016**

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak perpisahan mereka malam itu.

Dan Taehyung, masih belum bisa menghapus wajah dan senyuman manis Jin dari benaknya.

"Jin hyeong... Bogoshipo..." gumam Taehyung malam itu sambil duduk di rerumputan di tepi Han River, tempat ia dan Jin minggu lalu berbincang-bincang disana.

Tempat dimana Taehyung untuk pertama kalinya melihat senyuman di wajah manis Jin.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, namun Taehyung masih tidak beranjak dari rerumputan itu.

"Taehyung ah! Kim Taehyung!"

Terdengar suara dari kejauhan memanggil nama Taehyung berkali-kali.

Taehyung terdiam. Ia mengadahkan kepalanya ke atas, menatap ratusan bintang di langit malam itu.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok mungil bernama Yoongi tiba di hadapan Taehyung.

"Yaishhh, Kim Taehyung! Tidak bisakah kau sehari saja tidak membuatku khawatir begini?" bentak Yoongi ketika ia akhirnya berhasil menemukan tunangannya itu di tepi Han River.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi.

Melihat keringat di wajah Yoongi, di tengah malam yang dingin itu, Taehyung tersadar, pasti sudah sejak tadi Yoongi berlarian mencari dirinya.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan, jangan mencariku? Aku akan pulang jika aku ingin pulang, dan aku tak akan pulang jika aku belum mau pulang.." sahut Taehyung.

"Apa apartement yang kubelikan untukmu dan kedua orang tuamu itu kurang luas? Haruskah aku membelikan kalian rumah yang luas, seluas rumahku? Agar kau tidak terus-terusan menghilang seperti ini dan berkata tidak betah berada di apartementmu?" sahut Yoongi sambil menatap tajam ke arah Taehyung.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi. "Aku... Lebih suka tidur di jalanan daripada harus tinggal di apartement pemberianmu... Harusnya kau sudah tahu akan hal itu..."

Yoongi menatap Taehyung. "Aku... Sudah menyelamatkanmu dan kedua orang tuamu dari lintah darat brengsek itu, imma... Apa kau.. Tidak pernah berniat... Sedikit saja berterima kasih padaku?"

Taehyung menatap Yoongi. "Kurasa kau tahu betul betapa aku dan kedua orang tuaku sangat berterima kasih atas semua pertolongan dan bantuanmu... Makanya kau memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mendapatkan diriku..."

Yoongi terdiam.

"Bukankah sudah sejak lama kukatakan padamu? Aku... Menyayangimu sebagai hyeong dan sahabatku... Namun, hanya sebatas itu! Tidak lebih! Lalu... Mengapa kau begitu tega, seolah berusaha menolongku dan kedua orang tuaku, sementara ada niat busukmu di balik itu semua?" sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi sangat kesal di wajahnya.

Yoongi terus terdiam.

"Apa yang kau katakan pada kedua orang tuaku? Tenang saja? Semua akan baik-baik saja, lupakan semua uang yang telah kau bayarkan kepada lintah darat sialan itu atas nama ayahku? Namun sebagai gantinya kau memohon agar mereka mengijinkan dirimu untuk menjadi tunanganku? Setelah kau melakukan itu semua demi keegoisanmu untuk memilikiku, kau berkata aku tidak tahu terima kasih? Ucapan terima kasih apa yang harus kukatakan padamu jika aku bahkan sangat muak dengan pertunangan kita ini, hyeong!" teriak Taehyung.

Air mata mulai menggenangi kedua bola mata Taehyung saking kesalnya ia akan semua kenyataan yang harus dihadapinya akan kehidupannya.

Taehyung segera berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi sendirian disana.

Setelah Taehyung menghilang dari pandangannya, Yoongi berjongkok sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Air mata membanjiri wajah Yoongi.

Rasa sakit yang teramat sangat dirasakan dalam hatinya.

Taehyung, satu-satunya pria yang paling dicintainya sejak ia pertama kali pindah dari Daegu ke Seoul, justru menjadi orang yang paling menyakiti perasaannya.

Yoongi ingat betul, tujuh tahun yang lalu, ia dan keluarganya pindah ke Seoul, dan mereka pindah ke sebelah rumah Taehyung.

Ketika pertama kali tahu bahwa tetangganya juga berasal dari Daegu, Yoongi merasa sangat senang.

Apalagi, Taehyung, yang berusia dua tahun di bawahnya itu, juga menyambutnya dengan ramah sebagai tetangga barunya.

Mereka bersahabat dengan sangat akrab, dan Yoongi sangat jatuh cinta kepada Taehyung.

Semua berjalan dengan baik, sampai tiga tahun yang lalu, ayah Taehyung mulai berjudi, dan selalu saja kalah... Perlahan demi perlahan harta milik keluarganya terkuras, sampai akhirnya ayah Taehyung harus berhutang kepada lintah darat dalam jumlah yang cukup banyak demi berjudi.

Dan dua tahun yang lalu, Taehyung dan keluarganya terpaksa pindah dari rumah mereka yang mewah itu ke sebuah rumah susun kumuh di pinggiran Seoul, karena rumah mereka disegel.

Kedua orang tua Taehyung berusaha kabur dari lintah darat yang terus saja menagih hutang ayah Taehyung sampai mereka harus hidup dalam persembunyian.

Membuat Taehyung dan ibunya ikut menderita atas kebodohan yang dilakukan ayahnya.

Entah berapa kali ayah Taehyung pulang dalam keadaan babak belur karena berpapasan dengan lintah darat itu secara tidak sengaja dan dihajar habis-habisan karena tidak juga bisa membayar hutang-hutang mereka.

Sampai ketika malam itu, setahun yang lalu, sang lintah darat berhasil menemukan tempat persembunyian keluarga Taehyung.

Ayah Taehyung, ibu Taehyung, dan Taehyung, dihajar habis-habisan malam itu oleh sang lintah darat, karena mereka belum juga bisa membayar hutang-hutang mereka.

Kebetulan, sudah sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu Yoongi meminta tolong orang untuk mencari tahu keberadaan Taehyung, dan Yoongi berhasil mendapatkan alamat persembunyian Taehyung.

Tepat ketika Yoongi tiba disana, Yoongi melihat ayah Taehyung, ibu Taehyung, dan Taehyung tergeletak di lantai dengan wajah babak belur...

Darah menetes dari kepala ayah Taehyung karena dipukul habis-habisan dengan menggunakan tongkat kayu..

Wajah Taehyung dan ibunya juga tak kalah babak belurnya.

Darah mengalir dari bibir dan hidung Taehyung dan ibunya.

Yoongi akhirnya membayarkan semua hutang-hutang itu kepada sang lintah darat, lalu segera memanggil ambulans dan membawa keluarga Taehyung ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Setelah keadaan keluarga Taehyung jauh membaik, Yoongi membelikan sebuah kamar apartement untuk ditempati keluarga Taehyung.

Ayah dan ibu Taehyung benar-benar kebingungan bagaimana harus membayar semua yang sudah dikeluarkan Yoongi untuk menolong mereka, dan akhirnya Yoongi meminta agar mereka menyerahkan Taehyung untuk menjadi tunangannya.

Ayah dan ibu Taehyung memaksa Taehyung dengan berbagai macam cara, namun Taehyung terus menolak.

Sampai akhirnya, ayah Taehyung menampar wajah Taehyung dengan keras sambil membentak Taehyung.

"Appa sudah membesarkanmu dari kecil hingga sebesar ini, tapi apa balasanmu untuk appa? Kau menolak pertunangan itu? Kau tahu apa artinya jika kau menolak bertunangan dengan Yoongi? Kita akan menjadi gelandangan! Kau.. Apa kau tega melihat appa dan eomma menjadi gelandangan di tengah jalan? Apa kau... Tidak pernah terpikirkan sedikitpun untuk membalas budi kepada appa dan eomma yang sudah membesarkanmu sejak kecil?" bentak ayah Taehyung saat itu setelah menapar wajah Taehyung.

Ibu Taehyung juga berlutut, menangis di hadapan Taehyung, memohon agar Taehyung menerima pertunangannya dengan Yoongi agar ibunya Taehyung bisa hidup dengan kemewahan yang ditawarkan Yoongi padanya.

"Eomma tidak mengharapkan lebih dari ini... Demi eomma yang sudah melahirkanmu ke dunia ini... Eomma mohon.. Terimalah pertunanganmu dengan Yoongi... Apa kau tega melihat eomma menjadi gelandangan? Apa kau tega melihat eomma dan appa terlantar?" pinta ibu Taehyung sambil berlutut memeluk kaki Taehyung.

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa akhirnya Taehyung menerima pertunangan itu.

Dan sejak saat itulah, bagi Taehyung, kehidupannya sudah berakhir... Apa yang dijalaninya bukan lagi kehidupannya, karena hidupnya kini berada di bawah kendali kedua orang tuanya, bukan kehidupan yang berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya sendiri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIN POV - 20 OKTOBER 2016**

Aku lagi-lagi, seperti biasanya, hanya bisa pasrah, setiap melihat Jeon Jungkook, pasanganku yang brengsek itu, bermesraan dengan Park Jimin dan Jung Hoseok, dua pelacur dari cafe tempat dimana Jungkook dan komplotannya sering berkumpul.

Malam itu aku turun ke lantai satu, hendak mengambil minum ke dapur.

Namun, yang kulihat di sofa di ruang tamu adalah, Jungkook sedang asik bercinta dengan Jimin.

Aku berusaha seolah-olah tidak melihatnya, namun desahan-desahan yang keluar dari mulut biadab milik pelacur bernama Jimin itu terus terdengar di telingaku.

Bahkan hingga aku masuk ke dalam dapur, suara itu masih bisa terdengar.

"Nghhhhhh~ Ini sangat nikmat, Jungkook aaaahhhhhh~ Nghhhh~ Shhhhh~"

Yaishhhhhh! Ingin kurobek rasanya mulut pelacur jahanam itu! Cih!

Aku bahkan bisa mendengar suara Jungkook yang memuji betapa hebatnya permainan Jimin di atas sofa untuk memuaskan hawa nafsu biadabnya itu!

Dan seperti biasanya... Aku hanya bisa berjongkok di sudut dapur yang gelap, menangis menahan sakit, sementara desahan Jimin dan Jungkook bisa kudengar dengan sangat jelas.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - 21 OKTOBER 2016**

Jin turun ke bawah untuk menuju ruang makan pagi itu.

Sementara Jungkook sudah menunggu Jin di meja makan.

Jin duduk di kursinya yang terletak sangat jauh dari kursi Jungkook.

"Mengapa kau duduk disana?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap Jin dengan tajam.

"Aku bahkan sudah biasa makan sendirian, untuk apa kau menemaniku sarapan pagi ini?" sahut Jin dengan ketus.

"Uh... Kau cemburu? Melihatku dan Jimin semalam?" sahut Jungkook.

Jin terdiam.

"Cih.. Dasar munafik... Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang, bahwa kau tidak pernah mencintaiku? Bukankah kau mau menikah denganku karena kedua orang tuamu tidak bisa membayar hutang-hutang kalian padaku? Bukankah pada akhirnya kau bersedia menikah denganku sebagai syarat agar hutang-hutang kedua orang tuamu padaku kuanggap lunas? Lalu, mengapa kau harus cemburu melihatku bercinta dengan pria lain?" sahut Jungkook dengan nada sinis.

Jin tetap terdiam, menahan tangisnya.

"Apa kau mulai jatuh cinta padaku?" sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi yang sangat angkuh di wajahnya.

Jin terus terdiam, menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes.

"Aku.. Sudah tertarik padamu sejak melihatmu saat aku menagih hutang pada ayahmu sore itu... Tapi dengan angkuhnya kau selalu menolak ajakanku untuk berkencan..." sahut Jungkook.

"Karena aku tahu, kau pria brengsek yang memeras uang kami para rakyat miskin demi memperkaya dirimu sendiri... Dan pria brengsek sepertimu, pasti dikelilingi oleh banyak pelacur.. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menyukaimu?" Kali ini Jin akhirnya buka suara.

"Cih... Aku tak perduli... Toh pada akhirnya, kau jatuh dalam pelukanku..." sahut Jungkook sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Aku... Bahkan masih sedikit berharap... Setidaknya jika aku menikah denganmu walau dengan sangat terpaksa, kau bisa memperlakukanku dengan baik selayaknya seorang pasangan hidup... Namun nyatanya? Kau masih saja bercinta dengan dua pelacur kesayanganmu itu!" gerutu Jin sambil menahan rasa sakit di hatinya.

"Itu resiko yang harus kau terima jika menikah dengan pria kaya raya sepertiku!" sahut Jungkook dengan angkuhnya.

"Kekayaanmu ini kau dapatkan dari hasil memeras kami para rakyat miskin.. Untuk apa kau begitu membanggakannya?" sahut Jin dengan ketus.

Jungkook bangun dari kursinya dan berjalan menghampiri Jin, lalu menjambak rambut Jin dan menarik rambut Jin hingga kepala Jin mengadah ke atas.

"Toh, kau juga menikmati semua kekayaanku yang kuperoleh dari hasil memeras ini kan? Jadi, sebaiknya tutup mulutmu rapat-rapat jika kau ingin nyawa kedua orang tuamu selamat!" bentak Jungkook.

Jin tiba-tiba teringat, bahwa kedua orang tuanya berada dalam pengawasan Jungkook, dan Jungkook selalu mengancam akan membunuh kedua orang tua Jin jika Jin berusaha kabur dari rumah Jungkook atau berusaha meninggalkan Jungkook.

Jungkook mendorong kepala Jin sambil melepaskan cengkramannya di kepala Jin, lalu berjalan menuju kamarnya.

Segera setelah Jungkook menghilang dari ruang makan itu, Jin langsung menangis tersedu-sedu... Menangisi kehidupannya yang sangat tragis itu...

Sementara para pelayan yang melihat kejadian itu hanya bisa terdiam, karena mereka juga tak berani bergerak... Mereka takut bagaimana jika Jungkook mengamuk dan memecat mereka jika mereka berusaha menenangkan Jin.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - 22 OKTOBER 2016**

Jin terpaksa menemani Jungkook malam itu untuk menghadiri sebuah pesta pernikahan sahabat Jungkook.

Sebenarnya, Jin paling benci harus ikut ke acara teman-teman Jungkook, karena pestanya pasti brutal-brutalan.

Dan benar saja, di pesta itu, si pelacur bernama Jung Hoseok juga hadir, dan Jungkook sangat asik bermesraan dengan Hoseok, sampai-sampai ia mengabaikan Jin.

Jin merasa kesal dan berjalan keluar dari gedung itu, dan secara tidak sengaja ia justru berpapasan dengan Taehyung yang sedang melintas tepat di depan gedung itu.

"Jin hyeong?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Begitupun dengan Jin. "Tae.. Taehyung ah?"

"Sedang apa kau... Disini, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung. "Kau terlihat sangat manis dalam dandananmu yang sangat rapi ini..."

"Uhm..." Jin bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Aku... Menemani pasanganku ke pesta pernikahan sahabatnya..." sahut Jin akhirnya,

"Aaaah.. Kau bersama dengan pasanganmu?" sahut Taehyung, ekspresi mukanya begitu kecewa mendengar Jin tengah bersama pasangannya.

Baru saja mereka berbincang-bincang sejenak, tiba-tiba Jungkook berjalan keluar menghampiri Jin.

Jungkook memegang erat bahu Jin dan menarik tubuh Jin agar menoleh menghadap ke arahnya. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar dari tempat pesat seenaknya?"

Jin menahan nafasnya, sementara Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Terkejut melihat Jungkook yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapannya.

Taehyung tak menyangka... Bahwa ia harus bertatapan muka lagi dengan Jungkook.

Si lintah darat bajingan yang memeras harta kedua orang tuanya.

Si lintah darat keparat yang pernah menghajarnya dan kedua orang tuanya habis-habisan tanpa ampun.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **ORUL2 : asik dah ayo makan2/? XD hayo istri loh hayo :)**

 **celindazifan : udah kejawab kan pertanyaanmu disini? :)**

 **Aiko Vallery : aikooooo kemana ajaaaa lama kaga liat kamu ihhhh kan kangen {} whoaaa thx pujiannya aiko :)**

 **sekarzane : whoaaaa aku terhuraaaa {} hayo belum yakin kenapa hayo? :) asik ada yg geregetan /nyanyi bareng sherina/?/ XD here lanjutannya :) u too, fighting ya! :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : waduh senyum2 sini senyumin saya aja XD lah itu mah yoonmin semua XD gregetan wkwkw XD here lanjutannya :)**

 **zizid exo : gmn hayo nasib jin? jin udah nikah itu XD**

 **Vizah HD : here lanjutannya, semoga suka ya :)**

 **Kimeul : UKE TAPI SADIS KOK SAYA NGAKAK YA BACANYA XD jiaahhh kok kamu yg deg2an XD**

 **Nam0SuPD : wkwkw merhatiin aja kamu :) jadi terhura #lah XD**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : wkwkw XD dasar kamu taejin-shipper :)**

 **kimhyoshin : masa sih taejin jarang hyo? hayolo bang yungi dinasehatin tuh XD here lanjutannya :***

 **Pink natsu : hayo natsu :) kayaknya baru pertama kali review ff saya ya? :) salam kenal dan thx for reading my ff :) whoaaa baguslah klo kamu suka ff ini :) here lanjutannya :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : kookjin taejin taegi, jin yoongi uke, taehyung jungkook seme :)**

 **Ammiguns: salam kenal ammi :) kayaknya baru liat idmu review ff saya :) thx udah nyempetin baca ya :) iya TaeJin, emangnya kenapa? :)**

 **mphiihopeworld : wkwkw modusan pingin ngajarin XD yg L sama Dasom Sistar ya? ah dasomnya cantik bgt disitu saya jd meleleh kayak esnya/? XD aigoo, thx a lot for liking my ff :) udah ketauan kan skrng apa konfliknya? :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: EVEN IF I DIE, IT'S YOU**

 **Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi (slight: Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon) #KookJin #TaeJin #TaeGi FF**

 **Lenght:** **Three Shoot (5 Chapter include Prologue and Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV - 22 OKTOBER 2016**

Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku.

Terkejut melihat sosok bajingan yang tiba-tiba muncul dihadapanku itu.

Aku... Sama sekali tak menyangka... Bahwa aku harus bertatapan muka lagi dengan si bajingan keparat itu...

Jeon Jungkook...

Si lintah darat bajingan yang memeras harta kedua orang tuaku. Membuat bunga pinjaman ayahku berkali lipat dibandingkan nominal uang yang dipinjamnya...

Si lintah darat keparat yang pernah menghajarku dan kedua orang tuaku dengan habis-habisan tanpa ampun, dengan penuh kekejian.

Dan aku terkejut, melihat betapa kasar ia memperlakukan Jin hyeong dihadapanku ini.

Tangan lintah darat keparat itu mencengkram erat bahu Jin hyeong dan memaksa tubuh Jin hyeong menghadap ke arahnya.

"Siapa yang menyuruhmu keluar dari tempat pesat seenaknya?" bentaknya kepada Jin hyeong.

Jin hyeong terlihat agak ketakutan dan memberi aba-aba menyuruhku segera menjauh darinya.

"Mian.." sahut Jin hyeong sambil menatap Jungkook, sementara tangannya berusha menyuruhku menjauh darinya.

Namun, aku tak bergerak sedikitpun.

Aku justru menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

Dan ternyata lintah darat keparat itu sepertinya juga menyadari keberadaanku. Ia menoleh ke arahku, dan tatapan kami beradu.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Jungkook kepada Jin hyeong.

"Aniya.. Bukan siapa-siapa.." sahut Jin hyeong dengan wajah ketakutan.

Apa yang harus ditakuti sebenarnya?

"Sepertinya wajahmu tak asing di mataku..." sahut Jungkook sambil menatapku dengan tajam.

"Sebrengsek itukah kau sampai-sampai kau melupakan wajahku yang pernah kau hajar habis-habisan ini beberapa waktu yang lalu?" sahutku dengan nada sinis.

Jin hyeong terlihat sangat terkejut mendengar ucapanku.

"Ah! Majjayo! Ayahmu, si penipu yang berusaha bersembunyi dari hutang-hutangnya padaku!" sahut Jungkook dengan ekspresi mengejek, sepertinya ia mulai mengingatku.

"Penipu? Siapa penipu yang sebenarnya? Mana mungkin bunga pinjaman ayahku jauh lebih besar dari nominal uang yang dipinjamnya darimu?" sahutku dengan nada sinis.

Jungkook melepaskan tangannya dari bahu Jin hyeong dan berjalan menghampiriku.

Tatapan kami beradu dalam jarak yang begitu dekat.

"Aku melihatmu tadi berbincang-bincang dengan pasanganku... Kuperingatkan padamu, jika kau masih sayang dengan nyawamu, jangan pernah lagi mencoba menemui pasanganku ini... Atau nyawamu akan kuhabisi!" sahut Jungkook dengan nada penuh kearoganan.

Aku membelalakan kedua bola mataku.

"Pa...Sangan?" Aku menatap ke arah Jin hyeong, dan ia menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi ketakutan di wajahnya.

Mwoya igo?

Si lintah darat keparat itu..

Pasangan Jin hyeong?

Pria yang menikahi Jin hyeong?

Cih! Takdir macam apa sebenarnya ini semua?

"Pergilah, Taehyung ah... Jebal..." pinta Jin hyeong.

"Apa ia berusaha menggodamu? Merayumu? Atau.. Kau yang menggodanya?" tanya Jungkook sambil menatap wajah Jin hyeong dengan ekspresi penuh amarah.

Jin hyeong menggelengkan kepalanya. "Kami hanya baru saja berpapasan..." Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat tertekan.

Rasanya kini aku tahu, mengapa malam itu Jin hyeong terlihat menatap Han River dengan tatapan sedihnya sampai ia terpikirkan untuk bunuh diri.

Rasanya kini aku tahu, mengapa setelah melakukan one day date denganku, ia menangis ketika mengatakan bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi menemuiku...

Aku yakin betul bahwa pernikahannya dengan Jungkook pasti karena terpaksa... Seperti pertunanganku... Dengan Yoongi hyeong..

Apalagi, melihat semua perlakuan Jungkook pada Jin hyeong sekarang, aku yakin betul bahwa Jungkook tidak pernah memperlakukan Jin hyeong dengan baik selayaknya pasangan yang menikah.

"Aku... Jatuh cinta pada pasanganmu itu... Bisakah kau melepaskannya untukku?" sahutku, tanpa takut, menatap ke arah Jungkook.

"Mwoya?" Jungkook membelalakan kedua bola matanya menatapku. "Apa kau bosan hidup?"

"Siapa kau sebenarnya sampai masalah hidup matiku harus diatur olehmu, huh?" sahutku.

Kali ini aku tak akan mengalah padanya lagi!

Kali ini aku sudah jauh lebih kuat dari beberapa waktu yang lalu!

Kali ini, apapun akan kulakukan.. Demi melepaskan Jin hyeong dari bayang-bayang si keparat bajingan itu...

Jin hyeong membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Hajima, Taehyung ah~ Ireohke hajima..." ucap Jin hyeong kepadaku, nyaris tanpa suara, agar tidak terlihat oleh Jungkook bahwa ia mengucapkan kata-kata itu untukku.

Maaf, hyeong! Maaf karena aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu...

Apapun akan kulakukan, demi menyelamatkanmu dari bajingan sialan ini..

Bahkan, jika aku harus mempertaruhkan nyawaku, aku tetap akan membebaskanmu dari bajingan ini...

Karena, sejak aku jatuh cinta padamu, hanya kau satu-satunya yang membuatku merasa kembali hidup...

Karena bagiku.. Hanya kau yang kucintai di dunia ini... Even if i die, it's you... Kim Seokjin...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - 22 OKTOBER 2016**

Jungkook dan Taehyung mulai saling beradu tatap dengan tatapan tajam, terlihat mulai bersiap untuk saling baku hantam.

Jin segera menarik tangan Jungkook dan memaksa Jungkook agar ikut dengannya masuk ke dalam gedung dimana pesta pernikahan teman Jungkook itu berlangsung, sementara Jin memberi aba-aba agar Taehyung segera pergi menjauh dari sana.

Jungkook ikut masuk ke dalam gedung dengan terpaksa, dan benar saja dugaan Jin. Setibanya mereka di dalam gedung, Jungkook langsung menampar wajah Jin.

"Untuk apa kau mati-matian berusaha menahanku agar tidak menghajar pria itu? Apa kau... Juga menyukainya?" bentak Jungkook.

Jin memegang pipinya yang terasa panas akibat tamparan Jungkook.

"Katakan padaku, siapa pria itu sebenarnya? Mengapa ia bisa mengenalmu? Mengapa kalian bisa mengobrol bersama sementara kau sedang menemaniku ke pesta pernikahan temanku? Apa kalian sengaja membuat janji karena kau kesal melihatku bersama Hoseok hyeong?" sahut Jungkook sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jin.

"Kami benar-benar tidak sengaja berpapasan barusan, Jungkook ah! Jinjja ya... Aku sedang berjalan keluar mencari udara segar, dan tiba-tiba ia sedang melintas di depan sana, jadi kami bertemu dengan tidak sengaja!" sahut Jin, berusaha menjelaskan pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menatap Jin. "Lalu, berapa lama sudah kalian saling mengenal? Mengapa ia bisa bilang bahwa ia menyukaimu, huh? Apa yang kau lakukan padanya sampai ia jatuh hati padamu, pelacur?"

Jin terkejut mendengar pasangannya mengatai dirinya pelacur.

"Aku.. Bukan pelacur seperti dua peliharaanmu yang bernama Jimin dan Hoseok itu! Aku tidak pernah menggoda Taehyung ataupun merayunya! Kami tak sengaja bertemu dua kali di Han River, dan kami hanya sekedar berbincang-bincang biasa! Tidak sepertimu dengan dua pelacur kesayanganmu itu yang seenaknya saja bercinta bahkan di dalam rumah dimana ada aku sebagai pasanganmu di dalamnya!" Kali ini emosi Jin sudah tidak tertahankan mendengar Jungkook menyebutnya pelacur.

"Jadi.. Sekarang kau mulai mengerti bagaimana caranya melawanku? Pantas saja akhir-akhir ini kau bersemangat setiap keluar rumah di hari Minggu.. Karena kau bisa bertemu dengan pria itu? Cih, dasar murahan!" sahut Jungkook sambil menjambak rambut Jin.

Jin merasa kesakitan.

"Dan jangan pernah menjelek-jelekan Jimin hyeong dan Hoseok hyeong.. Karena mereka bisa melayaniku dengan sangat baik, tidak sepertimu yang harus kuikat terlebih dahulu baru mau melayaniku memuaskan nafsuku! Cih!" benta Jungkook sambil meludahi wajah Jin.

Jungkook melepaskan cengkramannya di rambut Jin dan berjalan menjauh.

"Aku akan ke hotel malam ini dengan Hoseok hyeong! Kau benar-benar merusak moodku! Aku tak perduli bagaimana caranya kau pulang ke rumah..." sahut Jungkook sambil berjalan menjauh dari Jin.

"Dan jika aku mendapatkan kabar bahwa malam ini kau tidak pulang ke rumah, jangan harap besok pagi kedua orang tuamu masih bernafas!" bentaknya lagi, kemudian ia berjalan masuk ke ruangan tempat pesta berlangsung.

Jin berjongkok sambil menangis tersedu-sedu di lobi gedung itu.

Itulah alasan mengapa ia berkali-kali ingin bunuh diri.

Karena Jungkook, selalu memperlakukannya seenaknya saja seperti binatang, bukan seperti selayaknya pasangan yang menikah.

Jin tidak pernah mau bersetubuh dengan Jungkook karena Jin sangat membenci Jungkook, namun Jungkook selalu memaksa Jin melayaninya memuaskan nafsunya dengan cara yang keji.

Jin selalu dipaksa dan disiksa Jungkook agar mau bersetubuh dengannya. Dan itu semakin membuat Jin merasa, bahwa ia hanyalah tawanan yang bisa diperlakukan seenaknya oleh Jungkook...

Jin terus menangis di lobi gedung, dan tak ada seorang pun yang berani menyapa ataupun menenangkan Jin.. Karena semua orang yang tinggal di daerah itu tahu betul, siapapun yang mendekati Jin akan segera berurusan dengan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - 27 OKTOBER 2016**

Taehyung nyaris tak bisa tidur sejak malam itu ketika mengetahui bahwa Jin, pria yang sangat dicintainya itu, menikah dengan seorang bajingan yang keji.

Dan selama lima hari itulah Taehyung mencari informasi kesana kesini mengenai tempat tinggal Jungkook, dan akhirnya ia mendapatkan alamat rumah Jungkook.

Dan pagi itu, dengan penuh kenekatan, Taehyung mendatangi rumah tempat Jungkook dan Jin tinggal.

Kebetulan sekali, Jungkook sedang bersiap untuk keluar rumah, tepat ketika Taehyung tiba disana.

"Cih.. Kau bahkan sekarang berani-beraninya menghampiri rumahku?" sahut Jungkook dengan sinis.

"Aku tidak ada urusan apapun denganmu... Aku ingin menemui Jin hyeong.." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi datar.

"Siapa bilang kau bisa menemuinya tanpa seijinku?" sahut Jungkook.

"Siapa kau, seenaknya saja terus mengatur hidupku?" sahut Taehyung.

"Cih!" gerutu Jungkook.

DUG!

Sebuah pukulan keras mendarat di pipi Taehyung.

"Jangan bertingkah sombong jika kau masih ingin hidup.." gerutu Jungkook.

DUG!

Sebuah pukulan kini mendarat di pipi Jungkook.

"Apakah kau ini Tuhan? Yang bisa seenaknya saja mengatur hidup dan matiku?" gerutu Taehyung sambil menatap tajam ke arah Jungkook.

Dan baku hantampun terjadi di depan rumah mewah itu.

Jungkook dan Taehyung saling memukul dan menendang satu sama lain hingga bibir Jungkook dan hidung Taehyung mulai mengeluarkan darah.

Jin, yang baru saja membuka gorden kamarnya untuk menghirup udara segar, melihat adegan baku hantam itu dari jendela kamarnya.

"Tae.. Taehyung?" Jin sangat terkejut dan segera berlari ke halaman rumahnya, berusaha memisahkan Taehyung dan Jungkook.

"Geumanhae, jebal!" teriak Jin sambil menahan tangan Jungkook yang sudah bersiap menghajar Taehyung lagi.

Sementara Taehyung sudah tersungkur di jalanan karena perutnya ditendang oleh Jungkook.

"Taehyung ah, apa kau sudah gila, huh?" bentak Jin saat melihat Taehyung yang tersungkur dihadapannya.

Jungkook menampis tangan Jin yang tengah memegang tangannya.

"Aku ingin menemuimu, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung.

Jungkook menatap Jin dengan tajam.

"Untuk apa? Aku... Sudah bilang padamu.. Bahwa aku tidak akan menemui lagi... Apa kau tidak mendengar ucapanku waktu itu?" sahut Jin.

Taehyung membelalakan kedua matanya menatap Jin, ia tidak menyangka bahwa Jin juga mengusirnya.

"Aku.. Sudah menikah... Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu? Aku sudah menikah, jadi pergilah.. Jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku, imma.." sahut Jin.

Senyuman terbentuk di wajah Jungkook.

"Oooohh~ Ternyata kau sudah mengerti apa yang harus kau lakukan sebagai pasanganku? Aigoo~ Anak pintar..." sahut Jungkook sambil mengusap pelan kepala Jin, dengan ekspresi arogan, seolah ia merasa telah menang dari Taehyung dalam memperebutkan Jin.

Taehyung berdiri dan menatap Jin. "Aku tahu kau tersiksa tinggal dengan bajingan ini, hyeong... Makanya aku kesini, untuk menyelamatkanmu dari lintah darat sialan ini!"

Jungkook menatap Taehyung.

"Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, ya kan?" tanya Jin.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Karena itulah aku kesini, hyeong!"

"Tapi aku... Sama sekali tidak menyukaimu, imma... Pergilah.. Dan jangan pernah lagi mencoba menemuiku.. Karena aku, tak akan pernah menemuimu lagi.." sahut Jin sambil menatap Taehyung dengan tatapan dinginnya.

Jungkook tersenyum semakin arogan. "Kurasa, aku sudah mengajarimu dengan sangat baik..." sahutnya kepada Jin.

"Pergilah, dan jangan pernah lagi muncul dihadapanku!" sahut Jin.

Jin segera menarik tangan Jungkook dan mereka berdua berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Meninggalkan Taehyung sendirian di depan rumah mewah itu, dengan wajah yang dipenuhi luka memar dan darah yang menetes dari hidungnya.

Taehyung mengernyitkan keningnya, menatap sosok Jin yang berjalan menjauh darinya bersama Jungkook.

Seketika itu juga dadanya terasa sakit.

Dan ucapan Jin terngiang di telinganya.

" _Tapi aku... Sama sekali tidak menyukaimu, imma... Pergilah.. Dan jangan pernah lagi mencoba menemuiku.. Karena aku, tak akan pernah menemuimu lagi.._ "

"Apa benar... Kau... Sama sekali tidak menyukaiku?" gumam Taehyung.

TES~

Air mata Taehyung menetes.

Dan seketika itu juga hujan turun dengan deras tiba-tiba, seolah langit ikut menangisi kesedihan yang dirasakan Taehyung.

Sekujur tubuh Taehyung basah kuyup.

Taehyung berjalan menuju Han River di tengah hujan deras itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV - 27 OKTOBER 2016**

Tak terasa langit sudah gelap.

Aku terus duduk di tepi Han River sejak pagi tadi.

Dan aku bahkan sama sekali tidak terpikirkan untuk bergerak kemanapun.

Aku... Masih merasakan... Sakit yang begitu perih..

Bukan di wajahku ataupun di tubuhku yang tadi dihajar oleh bajingan itu...

Tapi sakitnya kurasakan di dalam hatiku...

Karena ucapan Jin hyeong tadi pagi, aku merasa hatiku sangat sakit...

Dan tanpa sadar aku bersenandung, menyanyikan lagu ost sebuah drama yang sering ditonton oleh eomma setiap malam ketika aku kembali ke apartement.

Sebuah lagu yang langsung aku suka ketika pertama kali mendengarnya beberapa waktu lalu.

 **" _In my cracked heart  
Your cold sighs  
Like a slowly withering flower  
Fall onto my heart_**

 ** _This damn love, because of you  
I can't move even if I'm hurt  
Even if I die, it's only you  
Without you, tears fill up my heart  
It's just black hell  
To me, that's who you are_**

 ** _Don't leave me, don't leave me here  
Turn the footsteps of your heart back to me  
I really want you, I put my life on the line  
Take me into the scattered light  
To the end of the world na na na na na na  
It's gonna be you na na na na na na  
It's gonna be you na na na na na na  
I can't let go_**

 ** _The key of my fate that I gave to the sky  
It's in my hands again  
I swallow in a long sigh and burn up my soul  
So I can have you_**

 ** _This damn love, because of you  
I can't quit even if I'm hurt  
Even if I die, it's only you  
Without you, I have no blood or tears  
I become a dangerous shadow  
To me, that's who you are_**

 ** _Don't leave me, don't leave me here  
Turn the footsteps of your heart back to me  
I really want you, I put my life on the line  
Take me into the scattered light  
To the end of the world na na na na na na  
It's gonna be you na na na na na na  
It's gonna be you na na na na na na  
I can't let go_**

 ** _I'll sacrifice myself to protect you  
I'll do it obviously  
I will make this crisis into an opportunity  
You are my best decision, nothing can stop me  
Take me into the scattered light  
To the end of the world na na na na na na  
It's gonna be you na na na na na na  
It's gonna be you na na na na na na  
I can't let go_**

 ** _na na na na na na  
na na na na na na_"**

Tanpa kusadari, lirik lagu itu menggambarkan perasaanku saat ini kepada Jin hyeong.

This damn love, because of you.. I can't move even if I'm hurt.. Even if I die, it's only you...

Without you, tears fill up my heart.. It's just black hell... To me, that's who you are...

Don't leave me, don't leave me here.. Turn the footsteps of your heart back to me..

I really want you, I put my life on the line... Take me into the scattered light.. To the end of the world... It's gonna be you... I can't let go...

Kata-kata itu... Rasanya sangat ingin untuk kuucapkan dihadapan Jin hyeong.

Argggghhhhh!

Jin hyeong... Even if i die, it's you... I... Can't let go...

Dan tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara.

"Kim Taehyung.. Berhentilah membuatku cemas, jebal!"

Aku menoleh ke samping.

Yoongi hyeong, dengan keringat yang bercucuran di wajahnya, tengah menatapku dengan tajam.

"Waeyo?" tanyaku.

Yoongi hyeong terlihat sangat terkejut melihat betapa tidak karuannya wajahku.

"Wajahmu... Kau kenapa, Taehyung ah?" sahutnya dengan ekspresi panik.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Gwenchana."

Yoongi hyeong menghampiriku dan memegang kedua pipiku dengan tangan pucatnya.

"Neo.. Jinjja gwenchana?" sahutnya.

Dan tiba-tiba matanya dibasahi air mata.

"Taehyung ah.. Ayo pulang ke apartementmu, aku akan mengobati luka-lukamu.." sahutnya dengan wajah sangat panik.

Aku terkejut.

Mengapa Yoongi hyeong sepanik ini melihatku terluka.

Dan ingatanku kembali ke beberapa waktu yang lalu, ketika Yoongi hyeong melihatku babak belur dihajar si lintah darat keparat itu.

Yoongi hyeong menangis histeris sambil menelepon ambulans, begitu panik melihatku yang tengah babak belur saat itu.

Aku menatap wajah Yoongi hyeong. Ekspresinya terlihat begitu cemas melihat keadaan wajahku yang babak belur akibat berkelahi dengan Jungkook tadi pagi.

Seketika itu juga, entah karena aku memang baru saja patah hati karena ditolak Jin hyeong, atau karena perasaanku sedang sangat kacau, aku tiba-tiba merasa bahwa selama ini aku begitu jahat terhadap Yoongi hyeong, padahal ia tidak sepenuhnya patut disalahkan.

Ia... Jatuh cinta padaku... Lalu, apakah cintanya padaku adalah sebuah dosa hingga aku harus membencinya sedemikian rupa?

Aku dengan pasrah mengikuti Yoongi hyeong yang kini tengah menggandeng lenganku dan berjalan menuju apartement yang dibelikannya untuk keluargaku..

Ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya setelah bertunangan dengan Yoongi hyeong, aku menuruti permintaannya tanpa membantah sepatah katapun...

Kami berjalan dalam keheningan, namun aku bisa melihat betapa panik Yoongi hyeong akan keadaanku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku.

"Uh?" Yoongi hyeong menoleh ke arahku dan menatapku. "Waeyo? Kau.. Menolak untuk kuobati?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Aniya..." sahutku, lalu kembali berjalan menuju apartementku.

Sesampainya disana, eomma masih sibuk menonton drama di televisi, sementara appa kurasa sudah tertidur di dalam kamarnya.

"Uh? Ada apa kau kesini malam-malam, Yoongi ah?" tanya eomma.

"Mengobati luka Taehyung.." sahut Yoongi.

Eomma menatapku. "Wajahmu kenapa?"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Gwenchana." sahutku dengan nada dingin.

Sejak dipaksa bertunangan dengan Yoongi hyeong, hubunganku dengan kedua orang tuaku menjadi sangat dingin, karena aku.. Membenci mereka yang memaksaku bertunangan dengan Yoongi hyeong demi kemewahan hidup yang mereka impikan..

Yoongi hyeong juga tahu betul betapa aku membenci kedua orang tuaku karena memaksaku bertunangan dengannya, karena itu Yoongi hyeong hanya diam melihat situasi dingin antara aku dan eomma.

"Duduk disana, Taehyung ah.. Aku akan mengambil kotak obat.." sahut Yoongi hyeong.

Aku duduk di sofa yang ditunjuk Yoongi hyeong.

Tak lama kemudian ia menghampiriku dengan membawa kotak obat dan mulai mengobati lukaku.

Aku sudah terbiasa terluka, makanya aku diam saja bahkan ketika aku merasakan perih ketika obat itu menempel di lukaku.

"Apa itu sakit, Taehyung ah?" tanya Yoongi hyeong.

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku.

Yoongi hyeong kembali lanjut fokus mengobati lukaku, dan aku bisa melihat dari raut wajahnya akan betapa cemasnya ia melihat luka-luka ini di wajahku.

Seandainya... Jin hyeong yang mengobatiku saat ini.. Pasti aku akan merasa sangat bahagia...

Setelah selesai mengobati lukaku, Yoongi hyeong berpamitan padaku dan eomma.

Aku mengantarkan Yoongi hyeong hingga ke pintu, dan sebelum ia pergi, aku menyempatkan mengucapkan sesuatu padanya.

"Gumawo, hyeong.. Jinjja.. Gumawo..." sahutku.

Yoongi hyeong membelalakan kedua bola mata kecilnya, terkejut mendengarkan ucapan terima kasihku.

Sejak bertunangan dengannya, aku tidak pernah sekalipun mengucapkan terima kasih padanya, karena aku sangat membencinya yang memaksa kedua orang tuaku agar aku mau menjadi tunangannya.

Air mata tiba-tiba menetes dari kedua bola mata kecil milik Yoongi hyeong.

"Wae.. Waeyo?" Aku tercengang melihatnya tiba-tiba menangis begitu.

"Ini.. Pertama kalinya kau berterima kasih padaku sejak kita bertunangan..." sahutnya sambil menghapus air matanya.

Dan, entah apa yang sedang merasukiku sebenarnya, tiba-tiba saja mulutku mengucapkan sesuatu, yang tidak pernah terpikirkan akan kukatakan pada Yoongi hyeong selama ini.

"Mianhae, hyeong.. Maafkan aku... Jika selama ini, setelah kita bertunangan. aku tidak pernah berbuat baik sedikitpun padamu... Maafkan aku, yang tidak pernah berusaha memahami perasaanmu padaku..."

Kedua bola mata Yoongi hyeong kembali membulat dengan sempurna.

"Mwo... Mwoya?" sahutnya dengan terbata-bata.

"Mianhae, jinjja... Kalau aku selama ini sudah menyakiti perasaanmu..." sahutku.

Dan air mata Yoongi hyeong mengalir dengan derasnya.

Aku mendekatkan tubuhku ke tubuh Yoongi hyeong, dan memeluk tubuh mungil Yoongi hyeong, berusaha menenangkan tangisnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUTHOR POV - 29 OKTOBER 2016**

Dua hari sudah berlalu.

Dan selama dua hari itu, Taehyung memperlakukan Yoongi dengan jauh lebih baik.

Taehyung tidak mengatakan bahwa ia akan belajar mencintai Yoongi. Ia juga tidak mengatakan bahwa ia akhirnya menerima dengan iklas pertunangan mereka.

Namun, Taehyung berjanji, bahwa ia akan memperlakukan Yoongi dengan baik, seperti dulu sebelum mereka bertunangan, ketika mereka masih bersahabat baik.

"Gumawo, Taehyung ah..." sahut Yoongi sambil tersenyum sangat manis ketika Taehyung berjanji akan memperlakukannya seperti dulu.

Taehyung tersenyum membalas senyuman Yoongi, dan mereka berdua pun dengan bahagia bermain berdua di sebuah taman bermain.

Mungkin Taehyung terlihat baik-baik saja , namun hatinya masih terus menangis. Menangisi kerinduannya yang mendalam kepada Jin. Menangisi cintanya yang ditolak begitu saja oleh Jin.

Sementara di rumah mewah yang didiami Jin, keadaan sama sekali tidak berubah.

Jungkook tetap saja terus membawa kedua pelacur kesayangannya itu, Jimin dan Hoseok, ke rumahnya, dan Jin seperti biasanya, hanya bisa menangis menahan rasa sakit dalam hatinya.

Dan sejujurnya, Jin juga sangat merindukan Taehyung.

Bohong kalau Jin tidak menyukai Taehyung, yang begitu mencintainya dan memperlakukannya dengan baik, padahal mereka baru tiga kali bertemu.

Tapi, walaupun hati Jin mulai terbuka untuk Taehyung, Jin tidak akan pernah bisa untuk mengutarakan perasaannya kepada Taehyung.

Karena Jin.. Tidak rela jika nasib Taehyung harus berakhir tragis seperti Namjoon, mantan kekasih Jin.

Ketika Jungkook meminta Jin untuk menikah dengannya agar hutang-hutang kedua orang tuanya dianggap lunas, Jin sedang berkencan dengan seorang pria bernama Kim Namjoon.

Bagi Jin saat itu, hanya Namjoon yang paling dicintainya.

Namjoon, sang pria bertubuh tinggi dan berlesung pipi, yang sangat cerdas dan periang itu, adalah cinta pertama Jin, dan mereka sudah berkencan untuk waktu yang cukup lama.

Namun, Jungkook tiba-tiba memaksa Jin menikah dengannya. Tentu saja Jin selalu menolak, hingga akhirnya suatu hari Jin dan Namjoon terpikirkan untuk kabur secara diam-diam.

Jungkook mengetahui hal itu, dan tentu saja ia tidak akan tinggal diam.

Jungkook dan para anak buahnya berhasil menangkap Jin dan Namjoon.

Mereka berdua dibawa ke dalam sebuah gudang yang sangat kotor, dan di dalam gudang itu, kedua orang tua Jin dan kedua orang tua Namjoon sudah terikat masing-masing di sebuh kursi.

Wajah mereka sudah babak belur penuh luka lebam dan darah.

"Lihat apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada kedua orang tua kalian..." sahut Jungkook denga wajah arogannya.

Jin dan Namjoon sangat syok melihat nasib kedua orang tuanya.

"Aku akan melepaskan mereka... Jika kau bersedia mengakhiri hubunganmu dengan Namjoon, dan memilih untuk menikah denganku..." sahut Jungkook dengan arogannya sambil menatap Jin.

"Aku... TIdak akan mau berpisah dengan Namjoon!" sahutku.

Dan tiba-tiba saja.

Suara tusukan terdengar.

Sebuah pisau menusuk mata sebelah kiri Namjoon. Darah mengalir dengan deras dari mata kiri Namjoon.

"Arrrghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Namjoon menjerit kesakitan.

Jin juga berteriak histeris melihat kekasihnya diperlakukan seperti itu dihadapannya.

"Aku akan membunuhnya jika kau bersikeras tidak mau menikah denganku!" bentak Jungkook.

Dan akhirnya Jin terpaksa mengiyakan ucapan Jungkook untuk menikah dengannya.

Dan yang paling tragisnya adalah, Namjoon memilih untuk bunuh diri, tepat di hari pernikahan Jin dan Jungkook dilaksanakan.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku tega melihatmu disiksa oleh Jungkook dan bernasib tragis seperti Namjoon, Taehyung ah.." sahut Jin sambil menangis di dalam kamarnya. "Satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyelamatkanmu dari serangan Jungkook adalah.. Dengan menjauh darimu..."

Dan hujan turun dengan sangat deras di luar sana, seolah ikut menangis bersama dengan jeritan hati Jin.

 **.**

 **-TBC-**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **Ammiguns : kalo saya nulis nama pairing, yg di depan seme yg belakang uke :) jadi kalo TaeJin ya Jin ukenya, kalo JinTae baru Jin semenya :) gitu :) kuda sama bantet wkwkw XD waduh pinginnya kookjin? O_O**

 **Arcilla Aulia Mahadewi22 : Killing Stalking itu apaan ya dewicantik? baru denger masa O_O**

 **zizid exo : jgn bayangin jungkook off stage ya disini, gambaran jungkook di ff ini adalah bayangin jungkook pas ON STAGE, waktu era2 Danger, I Need U, Run, sama Blood Sweat Tears, yang manly2 sangar gagah kayak preman itu lah pokonya :)**

 **Vizah HD : wkwkw rata2 di ff saya jungkook jadi org ketiga mulu ya? tenang aja, saya ada bikin ff kookmin, jungkook bukan orang ketiganya kok :) "AS I TOLD U - KookMin VMin" :) iya bayangin kookie ON STAGE ya di ff ini kalo off stage mah dia unyu bgt XD**

 **sekarzane : arghhh makasih pujiannya sekar :* here nextnya :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : SINI2 PELUK SAYA #gagalpaham XD whoaaaaaa makasih banyak pujiannya tan :) thx for liking my ff :) menderita? waks XD hayo ada yg ketawa sendirian hayo wkwkw XD kamu juga fav saya bgt lah :***

 **maulida : salam kenal maul :) thx ya udah nyempetin baca ff saya :) whoaaa thx juga pujiannya :) here lanjutannya :)**

 **Kimeul : hayolo ribet kan XD here lanjutannya :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : biar jiwa evil maknaenya keluar/? :)**

 **Lee Fitri : nyesel kenapa fitri? jangan bayangin kookie off stage di ff ini, bayangin dia pas on stage, auranya kejam banget kan itu waks XD dimaapkeun sayang :***

* * *

 **JUST REMINDER, NEXT CHAPTER END YA :)**

 **DAN SEBAGAI PENGGANTINYA AKAN SAYA POST INSYA ALLAH FF YANG "AS I TOLD U - KookMin VMin" :)**


	5. Chapter 5 : Epilogue

**Title: EVEN IF I DIE, IT'S YOU**

 **Cast: Jin, Taehyung, Jungkook, Yoongi (slight: Jimin, Hoseok, Namjoon) #KookJin #TaeJin #TaeGi FF**

 **Lenght:** **Three Shoot (5 Chapter include Prologue and Epilogue)**

 **Rating: 15+**

 **Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5 : EPILOGUE  
**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV - 1 NOVEMBER 2016**

Aku..

Sudah berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk melakukan apa yang Jin hyeong katakan padaku..

Aku sudah berusaha untuk melupakan Jin hyeong..

Aku sudah berusaha untuk tidak menemui Jin hyeong seperti apa yang diinginkannya...

Namun...

Pada akhirnya.. Hatiku tidak bisa berbohong..

Dan pagi ini tanpa sadar aku tengah dalam perjalanan menuju ke rumahnya...

Karena hatiku, sangat merindukannya..

Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku harus menemuinya hari ini...

Walaupun aku harus menjadikan nyawaku sebagai taruhannya..

Tanpa terasa aku sudah tiba di depan rumah Jin hyeong...

Terlihat dari luar, sepertinya mobil Jungkook tidak ada, mungkin ia sudah keluar.

Ini kesempatanku untuk menemui Jin hyeong.

Aku menekan bel, dan seorang pelayan membukakan pintu.

"Apa ada Kim Seokjin?" tanyaku.

Pelayan itu masuk ke dalam, dan tak lama kemudian sosok Jin hyeong berdiri, tepat di hadapanku.

Aku bisa melihat dari kedua bola matanya yang membulat, bahwa ia terkejut dengan kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Hyeong... Oraenmaniyeyo..." sahutku sambil tersenyum, menyapanya.

Namun ekspresi wajah Jin hyeong berubah menjadi dingin.

Ia menatapku dengan tatapan dingin.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu? Jangan pernah menemuiku lagi?" sahutnya, lalu ia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, mengabaikanku...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV - 3 NOVEMBER 2016**

Bukan Kim Taehyung namanya jika aku menyerah begitu saja.

Sore ini aku kembali mendatangi rumah Jin hyeong, dan aku rasa kali ini Jungkook juga sedang tidak di rumahnya.

Jin hyeong kembali berdiri dihadapanku, dengan ekspresi sangat dingin di wajahnya.

"Kau tuli? Atau bodoh? Bukankah sudah kukatakan, jangan pernah mencoba menemuiku lagi?" sahutnya dengan nada sedingin salju di bulan Desember.

Ia kembali berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan meninggalkanku begitu saja.

Aku menatap punggungnya yang berjalan menjauh dariku.

Rasanya aku ingin berlari dan memeluk erat tubuhnya... Karena aku.. Sangat merindukannya...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV - 6 NOVEMBER 2016**

Seingatku, kami dua kali bertemu di Han River di hari Minggu, karena itu sejak pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah duduk di tepi Han River, menunggu siapa tahu aku bisa berpapasan lagi dengan Jin hyeong kali ini.

Aku duduk sejak pagi, hingga malam tiba.. Namun sosoknya tidak juga kutemui..

Apa memang... Aku dan Jin hyeong tidak ditakdirkan bersama?

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi hyeong datang dengan wajah paniknya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan setiap malam disini? Mengapa kau begitu suka membuatku cemas, Taehyung ah?" gerutu Yoongi hyeong.

"Mian, hyeong.. Ada yang harus kulakukan disini... Lagipula, kau kan tahu betapa tertekannya aku jika berada di satu ruangan yang sama dengan kedua orang tuaku?" sahutku.

Yoongi hyeong duduk disampingku, dan aku membiarkannya duduk disana..

Bukankah aku sudah berjanji akan memperlakukannya dengan baik seperti ketika kami masih bersahabat dekat dulu?

"Kau... Apa begitu tertekan bertunangan denganku?" sahut Yoongi hyeong tiba-tiba.

Aku menatapnya dari samping.

Wajahnya tetap saja cool seperti biasanya.

Kulit pucatnya, dan tubuh mungilnya, selalu terlihat menggemaskan di mataku..

Hanya saja... Aku tak pernah bisa... Jatuh cinta padanya...

"Maafkan aku, Taehyung ah... Demi keegoisanku mendapatkan dirimu, hubunganmu dan keluargamu jadi berantakan begini.." sahutnya sambil menunduk, menatap rerumputan yang ada di sekitarnya.

Aku tak menyangka, bahwa ia ternyata juga memikirikan hal itu...

"Semua sudah terjadi... Toh, kalau kita bisa berpikir secara jernih, bukankah ini semua dimulai dari kelakuan bodoh ayahku yang seenaknya saja berjudi sampai kami jatuh miskin dan dikejar-kejar oleh lintah darat brengsek itu?" sahutku.

Yoongi hyeong terdiam.

"Kau sudah sangat baik menolong kami... Maafkan aku yang waktu itu membentak-bentakmu dengan seenaknya karena aku merasa sangat emosi dengan kehidupanku ini..." sahutku, merasa bersalah pernah sebegitu membenci Yoongi hyeong yang sudah begitu baik padaku dan keluargaku.

"Aniya~ Bagaimanapun juga, benar katamu.. Aku memang menolongmu dan keluargamu dengan iklas.. Namun, setelah itu, aku dengan liciknya memanfaatkan situasi yang ada untuk mendapatkan dirimu... Keegoisanku.. Yang membuatmu dan keluargamu jadi seperti ini..." sahutnya.

Aku terdiam.

"Karena kupikir, kau juga memiliki rasa cinta untukku... Jadi, awalnya kupikir, ide ini akan sangat bagus untuk kita semua.. Kau dan aku bisa hidup bahagia berdua, begitu juga dengan kedua orang tuamu.." sahutnya.

Aku menatap Yoongi hyeong. Jadi, itukah alasannya memintaku bertunangan dengannya? Karena ia berpikir, aku juga bisa hidup bahagia dengannya?

Yoongi hyeong menatapku. "Tanpa kutahu, bahwa di matamu, aku ternyata tak lebih dari seorang hyeong dan sahabat... Tanpa kusadari, bahwa sebenarnya cintaku padamu bertepuk sebelah tangan..."

Air mata mulai menetes dari kedua bola mata mungilnya.

"Hyeong..." Aku tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi.

Jadi, aku hanya bisa memeluknya, membiarkannya menangis di bahuku, dan tak berhenti mengucapkan kata maaf karena aku tak pernah bisa membalas perasaan cintanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIN POV - 9 NOVEMBER 2016**

Lagi-lagi Taehyung datang ke rumahku, berusaha menemuiku.

Aku bersyukur karena setiap ia datang, Jungkook selalu sedang tak ada di rumah, jadi setidaknya, ia tidak perlu mendapatkan bekas pukulan di wajahnya.

Aku kembali menemuinya, berdiri di hadapannya.

Sebenarnya, aku bisa saja menolak menemuinya dan meminta pelayan yang ada untuk mengusirnya.

Namun, aku juga manusia biasa!

Aku... Sejujurnya juga sangat merindukannya..

Karena itu, aku tetap selalu menemuinya walau hanya untuk berpura-pura mengusirnya dan bersikap dingin di hadapannya.

"Ada apa kau kemari lagi, imma? Harus berapa kali kukatakan padamu agar berhenti mencoba menemuiku!" sahutku, dengan nada dingin seperti yang sudah-sudah.

"Aku... Merindukanmu, hyeong... Jinjja..." sahutnya.

Hatiku bergetar. Ingin rasanya aku berteriak dan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku juga begitu merindukannya.

Namun, tentu saja aku berusaha menahan semua yang kurasakan, demi keselamatannya.

Jadi, yang kukatakan adalah, "Apa kau begitu menggilaiku? Apa kau begitu mencintaiku? Sampai-sampai kau selalu berusaha menemuiku seperti ini, huh?"

Dan tanpa ragu ia menganggukan kepalanya.

"Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, hyeong... Karena itulah, aku tak pernah lelah mendatangimu, meskipun aku tahu bahwa aku akan ditolak lagi olehmu..." sahutnya sambil menatapku, dengan sebuah tatapan yang menunjukkan keseriusan dirinya.

Hatiku kembali bergetar, dan tanpa kusadari, air mataku riba-tiba menetes.

Aku segera berlari ke dalam agar ia tidak mempertanyakan perihal air mataku ini.

Aku bisa mendengarnya berteriak memanggil namaku di luar sana, namun aku hanya bisa berjongkok di balik pintu dan menangis disana sejadi-jadinya.

Kim Taehyung yang bodoh... Aku.. Juga sangat mencintaimu...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUHTOR POV - 14 NOVEMBER 2016**

Taehyung tetap saja pantang menyerah..

Setelah hari Minggu kemarin ia lagi-lagi seharian menunggu Jin di tepi Han River dan tidak berhasil menemuinya lagi, pagi ini ia kembali mendatangi rumah Jin.

Apalagi setelah melihat air mata Jin yang tiba-tiba menetes beberapa hari yang lalu, ia semakin yakin, bahwa sebenarnya Jin begitu tersiksa tinggal disana.

Jin menemuinya untuk mengusirnya lagi, namun kali ini Taehyung memberikan sebuah CD kepadanya.

"Dengarkan lagu ini baik-baik, hyeong... Lagu ini... Adalah lagu yang menggambarkan perasaanku untukmu... Aku akan kembali menemui lagi di hari-hari selanjutnya.." sahut Taehyung.

Jin mengambil CD itu dengan ekspresi dingin, lalu segera berjalan masuk dan berlari menuju kamarnya untuk segera mendengarkan apa lagu yang ada di CD itu.

Sementara Taehyung, ia berjalan kembali ke tepi Han River untuk mencari udara segar disana.

Jin menyetel lagu itu dan mendengarkan lirik demi lirik dari lagu itu.

" ** _In my cracked heart  
Your cold sighs  
Like a slowly withering flower  
Fall onto my heart_**

 ** _This damn love, because of you  
I can't move even if I'm hurt  
Even if I die, it's only you  
Without you, tears fill up my heart  
It's just black hell  
To me, that's who you are_**

 ** _Don't leave me, don't leave me here  
Turn the footsteps of your heart back to me  
I really want you, I put my life on the line  
Take me into the scattered light  
To the end of the world na na na na na na  
It's gonna be you na na na na na na  
It's gonna be you na na na na na na  
I can't let go_**

 ** _The key of my fate that I gave to the sky  
It's in my hands again  
I swallow in a long sigh and burn up my soul  
So I can have you_**

 ** _This damn love, because of you  
I can't quit even if I'm hurt  
Even if I die, it's only you  
Without you, I have no blood or tears  
I become a dangerous shadow  
To me, that's who you are_**

 ** _Don't leave me, don't leave me here  
Turn the footsteps of your heart back to me  
I really want you, I put my life on the line  
Take me into the scattered light  
To the end of the world na na na na na na  
It's gonna be you na na na na na na  
It's gonna be you na na na na na na  
I can't let go_**

 ** _I'll sacrifice myself to protect you  
I'll do it obviously  
I will make this crisis into an opportunity  
You are my best decision, nothing can stop me  
Take me into the scattered light  
To the end of the world na na na na na na  
It's gonna be you na na na na na na  
It's gonna be you na na na na na na  
I can't let go_**

 ** _na na na na na na  
na na na na na na_**"

Tanpa terasa air mata Jin menetes ketika mendengarkan lagu yang dipersembahkan Taehyung untuknya itu.

Dan Jin menemukan ada sebuah surat kecil di dalam CD itu.

Jin membuka kertas itu dan membaca isinya.

" _This damn love, because of you, i can't quit even if I'm hurt...  
Even if I die, it's only you...  
Without you, I have no blood or tears.. I become a dangerous shadow...  
To me, that's who you are.._

 _Don't leave me, don't leave me here...  
Turn the footsteps of your heart back to me..  
I really want you, I put my life on the line...  
It's gonna be you.. I can't let go.._

 _I'll sacrifice myself to protect you, I'll do it obviously...  
I will make this crisis into an opportunity...  
You are my best decision, nothing can stop me.._

 _Saranghae, Kim Seokjin... Even if i die, it's you..._ "

Tentu saja, air mata Jin mengalir semakin deras setelah membaca surat itu.

Betapa besar rasa cinta Taehyung untuk Jin, membuat Jin tak kuat lagi menahan perasaannya.

Jin segera berlari keluar rumah walaupun ia tahu bahwa ia tidak diijinkan sembarangan keluar rumah selain hari Minggu.

Jin, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Taehyung, segera berlari menuju tepi Han River.

"Kim Taehyung!" teriak Jin ketika ia melihat Taehyung berjalan dihadapannya.

Dan akhirnya mereka berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Hyeong..." Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya, terkejut melihat Jin yang penuh dengan keringat itu tengah memanggil namanya...

Jin segera berlari dan memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung.

Membuat Taehyung bingung ada apa sebenarnya.

"Taehyung ah... Nado... Saranghae..." sahutnya sambil menangis dan memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung.

Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAEHYUNG POV - 14 NOVEMBER 2016**

Aku sudah mendengar semua penjelasan Jin hyeong, alasan mengapa ia selalu menghindariku selama ini.

Dan aku sangat sangat bahagia.. Karena ternyata cinta pertamaku tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Setelah Jin hyeong mengutarakan semua isi hatinya padaku, kami saling bertukar cerita akan kepedihan yang kami rasakan selama ini..

Alasan mengapa Jin hyeong ingin bunuh diri malam itu... Dan alasan mengapa aku berkata pada Jin hyeong bahwa aku juga hidup dalam beban yang sangat berat.

"Jadi... Kau sudah bertunangan?" sahut Jin hyeong dengan ekspresi sangat terkejut.

"Mian... Karena baru memberitahumu sekarang..." sahutku.

Namun, seolah ia bisa membaca isi hatiku, bukannya marah, ia justru memeluk erat tubuhku.

"Aku.. Mengerti dengan sangat jelas bagaimana perasaanmu... Karena aku juga.. Menikah dengan terpaksa demi membayar hutang-hutang kedua orang tuaku.." sahutnya sambil memelukku.

"Bukankah ini seperti sebuah takdir? Mengapa kita.. Bernasib sama? Dan semua ini berasal dari satu orang yang sama! Jeon Jungkook, si lintah darat bajingan itu!" sahutku dengan ekspresi kesal mengingat wajah Jungkook.

Jin hyeong menganggukan kepalanya. "Majjayo.. Semua.. Karena ketamakan Jungkook dalam melipatgandakan jumlah pinjaman itu..."

Aku menatap Jin hyeong.

"Kau... Pasti sangat tersiksa menikah dengannya..." sahutku.

Air mata Jin hyeong menetes, menunjukkan betapa tertekannya ia akan semua siksaan yang diterimanya sebagai pasangan Jungkook.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUHTOR POV - 14 NOVEMBER 2016**

Jin dan Taehyung sudah hampir dua jam duduk bersama sambil bertukar cerita dan air mata mereka di tepi Han River.

Tanpa mereka berdua sadari, bahwa sedari tadi Yoongi mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka..

Yoongi berencana menemui Taehyung karena berniat mengajak Taehyung menemaninya memilih hadiah untuk wedding anniversary orang tua Yoongi.

Namun, yang dilihatnya ketika ia tiba di Han River adalah, ketika Jin memeluk tubuh Taehyung sambil mengatakan bahwa Jin juga mencintai Taehyung.

Yoongi, yang sama sekali tidak mengenal Jin, akhirnya memilih diam-diam menguping pembicaraan Taehyung dan Jin..

Dan Yoongi sangat terkejut mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka..

Apalagi ketika Yoongi tahu... Bahwa Taehyung, pria yang sangat dicintainya itu, sangat mencintai Jin.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" gumam Yoongi sambil menahan agar air matanya tidak menetes.

Yoongi segera berlari kembali ke rumahnya, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya di dalam kamarnya.

"Aku... Benar-benar sudah patah hati..." sahutnya sambil menangis di atas kasurnya.

Dan malamnya, setibanya Jin di rumahnya, Jungkook langsung menampar wajah Jin dengan sangat keras.

"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Jangan berani keluar rumah tanpa seijinku?" bentak Jungkook.

Jin menatap Jungkook. "Mian..."

Jungkook segera menjambak rambut Jin dan menariknya masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Arghhhhh~" Jin merintih kesakitan, namun Jungkook mengacuhkan rintihan Jin.

Sesampainya di kamar, Jin dipaksa Jungkook untuk melayani hawa nafsunya.

Jin disiksa dan dipaksa bersetubuh dengannya...

Dan seperti biasanya, Jin hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan seperti itu sambil menangis.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUHTOR POV - 27 NOVEMBER 2016**

Setelah bertemu secara diam-diam selama dua minggu, akhirnya Taehyung dan Jin bisa berkencan dengan bebas Minggu pagi itu karena Jungkook ada keperluan dan sudah pergi sejak pagi-pagi.

Dan setiap hari Minggu, Jin memang dibebaskan untuk pergi kemanapun ia mau, asalkan harus kembali sebelum jam sepuluh malam.

Mereka berdua berkencan layaknya sepasang kekasih yang sedang dibakar api asmara.

Mereka bermain dan tertawa sepuasnya, seolah dunia hanya milik mereka berdua.

Sampai tiba-tiba, Jungkook dan anggota komplotannya menghampiri Taehyung dan Jin ketika Taehyung sedang mencium bibir Jin dengan lembut di depan taman bermain tempat Jin dan Taehyung berkencan hari itu.

Jin ditarik dan tubuhnya dipegang kuat-kuat oleh seorang anak buah Jungkook, sementara punggung Taehyung dipukul dengan kencang oleh sebuah tongkat kayu oleh anak buah Jungkook yang lainnya hingga Taehyung jatuh berlutut di hadapan Jungkook.

"Apa kau... Benar-benar menganggap ancamanku hanya sebuah gurauan?" sahut Jungkook dengan nada sinis.

"Taehyung ah!" teriak Jin.

Mulut Jin langsung dibekap oleh anak buah Jungkook.

"Bawa mereka ke gudang!" bentak Jungkook.

Dan tiga anak buah Jungkook segera mengikat tubuh Taehyung dan membawa Taehyung beserta Jin dengan paksa ke sebuah gudang tua, markas Jungkook dan komplotannya berkumpul.

Taehyung dan Jin berusaha meronta namun sia-sia.

Setibanya di gudang, tubuh Jin diikat sambil terduduk di sebuah kursi. Mulutnya diikat juga agar tidak bisa bersuara.

Sementara Taehyung, dilemparkan ke lantai, lalu dihajar habis-habisan dengan tongkat kayu oleh tiga anak buah Jungkook.

"Arghhh!" Taehyung berteriak dan berusaha melawan, namun ia kehabisan tenaga karena sudah terlebih dulu dipukul oleh kayu ketika mereka berada di depan taman bermain itu.

Jin terus meronta, berusaha melepaskan dirinya dan menolong Taehyung, namun ia tidak bisa lepas dari ikatannya.

DUG!

BUK!

"Arghhhhh!"

Pukulan demi pukulan terus menghantam tubuh Taehyung.

"Apa peringatanku ini masih juga kurang?" sahut Jungkook sambil menjambak rambut Taehyung yang tengah terkapar di lantai.

"Aku... Tidak akan pernah... Akan melepaskan... Jin hyeong... Uhuk..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersengal-sengal. "Karena bagiku... Bahkan jika nyawaku.. Taruhannya... Uhuk... Aku... Akan tetap.. Uhuk... Mencintainya..."

BUK!

Sebuah pukulan mendarat tepat di kepala Taehyung, membuat darah mulai mengucur dari kepalanya.

Jin semakin histeris melihat pemandangan dihadapannya itu.

Sementara darah mulai menetes membasahi wajah Taehyung.

"Even if i die... It's you... Kim... Seok... Jin... Uhuk..." sahur Taehyung dengan segala sisa tenaga yang dimilikinya.

"Cih!" Jungkook meludahi wajah Taehyung dan menginjak-injak tubuh Taehyung tanpa ampun.

Dan tiba-tiba saja pintu gudang didobrak.

"Angkat tangan kalian, jatuhkan semua senjata kalian, atau aku akan menembak kalian semua!"

Semua pandangan tertuju ke arah pintu masuk.

Seorang kapten kepolisian bersama dua puluh anggotanya sudah berdiri disana sambil mengarahkan pistol ke arah Jungkook dan anak-anak buahnya.

" _Siapa.. Yang melaporkan ini?_ " gumam batin Jin.

"Jeon Jungkook.. Dan kalian semua yang termasuk komplotannya... Kami tahan dengan kasus penyiksaan dan pemerasan!" sahut sang kapten kepolisian.

Jungkook membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Jungkook dan komplotannya segera dibekuk oleh para tim kepolisian, dan Yoongi segera berlari menghampiri Taehyung yang sudah nyaris tak bernyawa itu.

"Yoon.. Gi... Hyeong...?" sahut Taehyung.

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku.. Mendengar semua pembicaraanmu dan pria itu... Ketika kalian di Han River... Setelah berpikir panjang, aku berencana melepasmu, dan mencari tahu semua kejahatan yang dilakukan lintah darat brengsek itu agar ia bisa kujebloskan ke dalam penjara.. Jadi, pria yang kau cintai itu juga bisa terbebas darinya, dan bisa hidup bahagia bersamamu..."

Air mata Yoongi mulai menetes, sedih melihat kondisi Taehyung yang babak belur itu.

"Namun, ketika aku melintas di dekat taman bermain tadi, aku melihat lintah darat sialan itu membawamu dan pria itu ke dalam mobilnya, makanya aku segera membuntuti kalian, dan segera melaporkan hal ini kepada pihak kepolisian..." sahut Yoongi sambil menangis.

Taehyung tersenyum. "Mengapa kau.. Selalu muncul... Setiap aku... Butuh bantuan?" sahut Taehyung sambil menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan... Untuk membuktikan cintaku padamu, imma.." sahut Yoongi sambil menangis.

"Gumawo... Hyeong... Uhuk! Mianhae... Jinjja... Uhuk!" sahut Taehyung. Ia batuk mengeluarkan darah, dan langsung terbaring pingsan.

"Taehyung ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" teriak Yoongi.

Tak lama kemudian ambulans datang dan membawa Taehyung ke rumah sakit terdekat.

Jin sudah berhasil dibebaskan dari ikatannya dan segera ikut dengan ambulans itu bersama Yoongi untuk membawa Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **JIN POV - 27 NOVEMBER 2016**

Aku terus menangis melihat kondisi Taehyung yang sangat parah di hadapanku.

Begitu juga dengan pria, yang aku yakin bahwa ia adalah Min Yoongi, tunangan yang pernah diceritakan Taehyung padaku. Pria itu terus menangis sambil menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung.

"Kau harus hidup, Taehyung ah! Kau harus hidup, araseo?" sahut Yoongi berkali-kali sambil terus menggenggam erat tangan Taehyung.

Aku hanya bisa menangis dan menutup mulutku dengan kedua tanganku.

Setibanya di rumah sakit, Taehyung segera dibawa ke ruang operasi, sementara aku dan Yoongi duduk bersebelahan di kursi yang ada di depan ruang operasi itu.

Yoongi memperhatikanku, dan akhirnya ia yang terlebih dulu menyapaku.

"Kau... Baik-baik saja?" tanyanya padaku dengan mata sembab karena terus menangis sejak tadi.

Aku menganggukan kepalaku.

"Aku tidak terluka... Taehyung... Ia yang terluka parah.. Karenaku..." sahutku, tanpa kusadari air mataku menetes.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu..."

Aku menghapus air mataku dan menatapnya.

Yoongi menatapku. "Kenalkan, namaku Min Yoongi.. Seharusnya kau sudah tahu siapa aku..."

Aku menganggukan kepalaku. "Aku.. Kim Seokjin.. Kau bisa memanggilku dengan panggilan Jin saja.."

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya. "Kau... Sangat beruntung, Jin-sshi... Karena Taehyung... Mencintaimu..."

Aku menatap Yoongi. "Mianhae, Yoongi-sshi... Karena merebut Taehyung... Dari sisimu..."

Yoongi menghapus air matanya, lalu kembali menatapku.

Yoongi menatapku dalam diam beberapa saat lamanya, sampai akhirnya ia buka suara.

"Aku... Bersyukur... Karena pria yang dicintai Taehyung... Semanis dan sebaik dirimu..." sahutnya.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, merasa bersalah padanya.

"Jinjja ya... Walaupun aku sakit hati, aku sedih, aku kesal... Tapi... Melihatmu dari jarak sedekat ini.. Aku yakin pilihan Taehyung tidak salah.. Ia... Jatuh cinta pada orang yang tepat... Chukkae, Jin-sshi..." sahutnya.

Aku hanya bisa terus menundukkan kepalaku.

AUHTOR POV - 6 DESEMBER 2016

Satu minggu lebih sudah berlalu.

Kondisi Taehyung sudah semakin membaik, namun ia masih dirawat di rumah sakit.

Jin selalu menemani Taehyung selama Taehyung dirawat disana, sementara Yoongi juga berkali-kali kesana untuk mengunjungi Taehyung.

Taehyung tak henti-hentinya terus mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Yoongi atas semua bantuannya membekuk Jungkook dan komplotannya, serta atas semua pertolongannya menyelamatkan Taehyung dan Jin.

Orang tua Taehyung juga mengunjungi Taehyung dan meminta maaf atas semua keegoisan mereka selama ini.

"Ternyata, jatuh sakit ada keuntungannya juga.." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum kepada kedua orang tuanya ketika kedua orang tuanya meminta-minta maaf padanya.

Dan senyuman itu adalah senyuman yang pertama kali ditunjukkan Taehyung kepada kedua orang tuanya sejak ia dipaksa bertunangan dengan Yoongi.

"Cepatlah sembuh... Hanya itu harapan eomma saat ini.. Eomma janji, setelah kau sembuh, kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau inginkan..." sahut ibu Taehyung dengan air mata menggenangi kedua bola matanya.

"Kami tidak akan lagi mengusik-usik kehidupanmu.. Kau bebas menjalani hidupmu sesuai dengan keinginanmu.. Maafkan semua keegoisan kami selama ini.." sahut ayah Taehyung sambil memegang bahu Taehyung.

"Araseo.. Gumawo, eomma... Gumawo, appa..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Jin, yang tengah duduk di kursi di sebelah kanan Taehyung, ikut tersenyum melihat Taehyung dan kedua orang tuanya berbaikan.

Selama Jin menjaga Taehyung, kedua orang Taehyung banyak berbincang-bincang dengan Jin, dan untunglah kedua orang tua Taehyung menyukai Jin, jadi ia merestui hubungan Taehyung dengan Jin.

Yoongi juga akhirnya bersedia mengakhiri pertunangannya dengan Taehyung, demi kebahagiaan pria yang dicintainya itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUHTOR POV - 7 DESEMBER 2016**

"Mianhae, hyeong... Dan juga.. Gumawo, jinjja.." sahut Taehyung ketika Yoongi mengatakan bahwa ia akan mengakhiri hubungan pertunangan mereka.

Sore itu hanya ada Yoongi dan Taehyung dalam kamar tempat Taehyung dirawat.

Jin sedang kembali ke rumah Jungkook untuk mengemas barang-barangnya karena rumah itu sudah disita oleh pihak kepolisian atas semua kasus penipuan dan pemerasan yang dilakukan Jungkook.

Yoongi menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi, ada dua syaratnya yang harus kau penuhi!"

"Apa itu, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung.

"Pertama... Kita tetap seperti dulu... Sebagai sahabat baik, sekaligus hyeong dan dongsaeng... Jangan menjadi canggung atau menjauh dariku..." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung menganggukan kepalanya. "Aku janji, hyeong.. Kau.. Satu-satunya hyeong terbaik yang kumiliki di dunia ini.. Kau juga tahu akan hal itu kan?"

Yoongi tersenyum. "Kedua... Kau harus berjanji, kau akan hidup berbahagia dengan Jin-sshi... Jika kalian berpisah suatu saat nanti, aku akan langsung memaksamu untuk menikah denganku, araseo?"

Taehyung tertawa mendengar syarat kedua yang diucapkan Yoongi. "Araseo, hyeong! Aku janji aku akan hidup bahagia dengan Jin hyeong... Gumawo.. Jinjja... Karena sudah memahamiku..."

Yoongi menganggukan kepalanya.

Namun, tiba-tiba ekspresi wajah Taehyung berubah menjadi sedikit muram.

"Waeyo, Taehyung ah?" tanya Yoongi.

"Aku... Tidak punya pekerjaan... Tidak punya rumah ataupun uang... Bagaimana aku menjalani kehidupanku untuk membahagiakan kedua orang tuaku dan Jin hyeong setelah ini?" sahut Taehyung sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Jadi... Sekarang kau menyesal melepasku dan memilih Jin-sshi?"

"Aniya... Aku tidak menyesal karena memilih Jin hyeong... Hatiku tidak bisa berbohong, hyeong..." sahut Taehyung sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Cih.. Bisakah kau jangan menjawab secepat itu? Kau selalu pintar membuatku sakit hati..." sahut Yoongi dengan ekspresi wajah cemberut.

"Ah..." Taehyung membuka lebar mulutnya sambil menatap Yoongi. "Mian, hyeong..."

Ekspresi wajah Taehyung menunjukkan betapa ia merasa bersalah.

"Gwenchana.. Aku sudah mulai terbiasa disakiti olehmu.." sahut Yoongi dengan gaya coolnya.

Taehyung tersenyum.

"Aku sudah berpikir panjang akan hal ini, Taehyung ah.. Jadi, kau tenang saja.." sahut Yoongi.

"Uh? Apa maksudmu, hyeong?" tanya Taehyung sambil menatap Yoongi.

"Apartement itu... Akan kuberikan untukmu dan kedua orang tuamu... Ajak juga Jin-sshi tinggal disana karena ia sekarang tidak punya tempat tinggal, kan? Anggap saja itu hadiah perpisahan dariku untuk pertunangan kita yang berakhir ini..." sahut Yoongi.

"Hyeong!" Taehyung berusaha menolak pemberian Yoongi, namun Yoongi segera meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Taehyung, menyuruh Taehyung untuk diam.

"Jangan menolak niat baikku ini, imma! Anggap saja ini tanda maafku karena sudah membuat hidupmu berantakan karena harus terpaksa bertunangan denganku... Kalau kau menolak pemberianku ini.. Aku.. Akan terus merasa bersalah padamu... Jebal... Terima pemberianku ini, ne?" sahut Yoongi dengan tatapan memohon agar Taehyung tidak menolak pemberian Yoongi itu.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi lekat-lekat.

Yoongi terus menatap dengan tatapan memohon kepada Taehyung.

"A... Araseo.. Gumawo, hyeong.. Jinjja..." sahut Taehyung,

"Dan setelah kondisimu pulih dengan sempurna, kau harus bersiap untuk segera masuk bekerja di perusahaan ayahku.." sahut Yoongi lagi.

"Ne?" Taehyung membelalakan kedua bola matanya.

"Aku tahu betul, kau sangat cerdas.. Nilai kelulusanmu tertinggi di angkatanmu, kan? Kebetulan perusahaan appa membutuhkan seseorang yang bisa dipercaya untuk memegang urusan keuangan perusahaan... Satu-satunya orang kepercayaan appa mengundurkan diri beberapa waktu lalu karena mendapatkan pekerjaan lain di Swiss..." sahut Yoongi.

Taehyung menatap Yoongi.

"Kau akan digaji dengan gaji yang cukup tinggi.. Jadi, lakukan pekerjaanmu dengan sebaik mungkin, jangan buat ayahku kecewa dengan kinerjamu, araseo?" sahut Yoongi.

"Apa aku... Berhak menerima semua kebaikanmu padaku ini, hyeong? Setelah aku menyakitimu sedemikian rupa..." sahut Taehyung dengan ekspresi penuh rasa bersalah.

"Hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk sahabat terbaikku... Dan hanya ini yang bisa kulakukan untuk menebus semua rasa bersalahku padamu selama ini... Hanya dengan cara ini, aku akan bisa bernafas lega setiap melihatmu..." sahut Yoongi sambil menatap Taehyung.

Air mata Taehyung menetes. "Gumawo, hyeong.. Jinjja... Aku.. Tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi selain ini.. Aku hanya bisa berkata... Jinjja gumawo.. Jinjja ya..."

"Aku mengerti, Taehyung ah~" sahut Yoongi sambil menepuk pelan bahu Taehyung.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **AUHTOR POV - 31 DESEMBER 2016**

Taehyung tiba di apartementnya pukul 11.40 PM.

Jin menyambut kepulangan Taehyung dengan ekspresi cemberut di wajahnya.

"Kau bilang kau akan pulang cepat dan melakukan counting down pergantian tahun denganku di tepi Han River, cih.." gerutu Jin.

Taehyung menggaruk kepalanya dengan ekspresi bersalah di wajahnya. "Mian, hyeong... Akhir tahun ini keuangan perusahaan harus melakukan tutup buku dan pekerjaanku sangat penuh seharian ini... Makanya, aku baru bisa pulang sekarang.."

Jin memajukan bibirnya, menunjukkan betapa kesalnya ia karena Taehyung pulang terlalu malam.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide melintas di benak Taehyung.

"Hyeong, kajja! Ikut aku, ppali~" sahut Taehyung sambil menarik tangan Jin.

Jin berjalan mengikuti Taehyung sambil terus bertanya-tanya mau kemana mereka.

"Ikuti saja aku.." sahut Taehyung sambil menarik tangan Jin hingga tubuh mereka berdua masuk ke dalam lift.

Taehyung membawa Jin ke roof.. Atap apartement... Di apartement itu memang ada sebuah roof garden di lantai paling atas.

Taehyung terus menggandeng tangan Jin, dan mereka berdua tiba di roof garden itu.

Dari sana, terlihat pemandangan di sekitar apartement dan Han River.

"Dari sini, kita bisa melakukan counting down dan melihat fireworks party dengan lebih romantis, kan? Hanya ada aku dan kau... Dan tentu saja dari atas sini kita bisa melihat dengan lebih jelas semua fireworks yang dipasang di sekitar sini!" sahut Taehyung sambil mengangkat alisnya dan tersenyum menatap Jin.

Jin menatap Taehyung sambil tersenyum. "Majjayo..."

Taehyung melihat jarum jam di tangannya.

"Daripada melakukan counting down, lebih baik aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukmu, hyeong... Dan aku akan berhenti menyanyi tepat ketika pukul 00.00 tiba dan fireworks bertaburan di langit malam ini.. Otte?" sahut Taehyung.

"Ide bagus! Joha!" sahut Jin.

Taehyung berdeham sejenak, lalu menatap dengan lembut ke kedua bola mata Jin, dan mulai menyanyikan lagu itu untuk Jin.

 _ **"In my cracked heart**_  
 _ **Your cold sighs**_  
 _ **Like a slowly withering flower**_  
 _ **Fall onto my heart**_

 _ **This damn love, because of you**_  
 _ **I can't move even if I'm hurt**_  
 _ **Even if I die, it's only you**_  
 _ **Without you, tears fill up my heart**_  
 _ **It's just black hell**_  
 _ **To me, that's who you are**_

 _ **Don't leave me, don't leave me here**_  
 _ **Turn the footsteps of your heart back to me**_  
 _ **I really want you, I put my life on the line**_  
 _ **Take me into the scattered light**_  
 _ **To the end of the world na na na na na na**_  
 _ **It's gonna be you na na na na na na**_  
 _ **It's gonna be you na na na na na na**_  
 _ **I can't let go**_

 _ **The key of my fate that I gave to the sky**_  
 _ **It's in my hands again**_  
 _ **I swallow in a long sigh and burn up my soul**_  
 _ **So I can have you**_

 _ **This damn love, because of you**_  
 _ **I can't quit even if I'm hurt**_  
 _ **Even if I die, it's only you**_  
 _ **Without you, I have no blood or tears**_  
 _ **I become a dangerous shadow**_  
 _ **To me, that's who you are**_

 _ **Don't leave me, don't leave me here**_  
 _ **Turn the footsteps of your heart back to me**_  
 _ **I really want you, I put my life on the line**_  
 _ **Take me into the scattered light**_  
 _ **To the end of the world na na na na na na**_  
 _ **It's gonna be you na na na na na na**_  
 _ **It's gonna be you na na na na na na**_  
 _ **I can't let go**_

 _ **I'll sacrifice myself to protect you**_  
 _ **I'll do it obviously**_  
 _ **I will make this crisis into an opportunity**_  
 _ **You are my best decision, nothing can stop me**_  
 _ **Take me into the scattered light**_  
 _ **To the end of the world na na na na na na**_  
 _ **It's gonna be you na na na na na na**_  
 _ **It's gonna be you na na na na na na**_  
 _ **I can't let go**_

 _ **na na na na na na**_  
 _ **na na na na na na"**_

DUAR!

DUAR!

Tepat ketika Taehyung mengakhiri nyanyiannya, jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00.

Dan seketika itu juga tepat di hadapan Jin, di langit yang ada di belakang Taehyung, puluhan fireworks memenuhi langit malam itu.

Taehyung tersenyum, dan bagi Jin, itu adalah pemandangan terindah yang pernah dilihatnya di dunia ini!

Kekasihnya yang tengah tersenyum begitu manis tepat dihadapannya, dikelilingi percikan cahaya kembang api di langit yang ada tepat di belakang kekasihnya itu.

"Selamat tahun baru, Kim Seokjin yang paling kucintai..." sahut Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

Jin segera memeluk erat tubuh Taehyung. "Gumawo, Taehyung ah.. Ini.. Akan menjadi malam yang tak akan pernah bisa kulupakan seumur hidupku!"

Taehyung melepaskan pelukannya, lalu meletakkan kedua tangannya di kedua bahu Jin.

Mereka saling beradu pandang.

"Saranghae, Kim Seokjin... Even if i die, it's you.. Only you..." sahut Taehyung.

Jin tersenyum, sangat manis.

Taehyung memiringkan kepalanya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Jin.

Tatapan Taehyung terkunci menatap bibir kemerahan milik Jin.

Jin memejamkan kedua matanya.

Dan kedua bibir merekapun bertautan, diiringi suara-suara ledakan petasan dan kembang api di sekitar mereka.

" _Nado saranghae, Kim Taehyung.._ " gumam batin Jin sambil menikmati lumatan-lumatan Taehyung di bibirnya.

 **.**

 **-END-**

* * *

 **Note: AKHIRNYA END JUGA :)**

 **Thx to Hwarang, yang sudah meminta TaeJin menyanyikan OST nya, dan memberikan inspirasi saya untuk membuat FF ini :)**

 **Thx a lot juga buat semua readers yang menyempatkan waktunya buat baca ff saya ini /deep bows/**

 **Saya cinta kalian semua :***

 **Kaga nyangka FF ini dapet lumayan banyak peminat ternyata, padahal awal bikin FF ini agak kaga pede saya tuh sebenernya waks XD**

 **Thx a lot untuk semua masukan, pujian, saran, semangat, dan supportnya :)**

 **See u in my other ff :)**

 **Sebagai pengganti FF yg udah END ini minggu depan insya allah setiap Rabu akan saya post lanjutan FF "AS I TOLD YOU - KookMin VMin FF" ya :) see u there! :)**

* * *

 **reply for review:**

 **sekarzane : jangan nangis sekar :( sini2 saya peluk {} jungkook udah dapet karmanya :) seriusan berasa feelnya? alhamdulillah :)**

 **zizid exo : poor namjoon :(**

 **Vizah HD : pertanyaanmu terjawab sudah! :) here lanjutannya ya :)**

 **ChintyaRosita : iya nih jd jahat dia XD salam kenal juga tya :) thx a lot ya udah nyempetin baca ff saya :)**

 **Sugas kumamon : akhirnya nyatu juga :)**

 **Kimeul: here endingnya kimeul :)**

 **taniaarmy19: endingnya kaga nangis kan? :) akhirnya jadian setelah tersiksa dulu wkwkw XD always hwaiting juga ya kamu tan :)**


	6. Reply For Review

**reply for review:**

 **zizid exo : yoongi angelic/? XD whoaaa thx a lot for liking the ending of this ff :)**

 **Kimeul : waduh kok nangis kim? sini2 peluk :) silakan sering2 cek akun saya ya, minggu depan saya akan publish 2 ff :) AS I TOLD YOU" sama "BANGTAN BLOODY SCHOOL" :)**

 **taniaarmy19 : yaaaah baper lg wkwkw XD kenapa semua tamat? biar yg baru bisa kepublish XD see u in my other ff tan! :)**

 **pink natsu : yoongi akan mencari cinta berikutnya/? XD**

 **Vizah HD : gumawo for liking this ff vizah :) ortunya jungkook anggep aja selamat/? XD**


End file.
